Inu meets Yu Yu
by The Hidden One
Summary: Inu gang meet YYH gang. Kagome is blushing when Kurama looks at her, and she meets Youko Kurama! But will Inuyasha break them apart?
1. Default Chapter

I just love reading IY/YYH crossovers, so here's my own!  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome was running through the forest. She couldn't stop for a breath, nor anything else she could need at the moment, for her pursuer was getting closer by the second.  
  
"SIT!" she yelled, even though she knew it wouldn't stop him.  
  
Inuyasha fell into the ground, but immediately got back up again, his instincts too strong. For once again Inuyasha had lost control, and turned into his full demon form, with his instincts driving him to Kagome.  
  
Her miko powers being drained from the last battle, she had nothing to defend herself with. Sango and Miroku had of course tried to stop Inuyasha, but they could only delay him, as Kagome got a head start.  
  
Now her destination was it sight. The well. The well would be something that could stop him. The well might be the ONLY thing that could stop him.  
  
She jumped. She had made it, or so she though. She was safe, but not before she felt pain across her back, as Inuyasha's claws swiped at her, ripping her shirt and digging slightly into her skin, which caused blood to run down her back. But all that didn't matter now. She was safe as the blue light engulfed her, preventing her from something much worse then scrapes across her back.  
  
As Kagome looked up she saw the ceiling of the shrine, a symbol to her that she was safe. She climbed the ladder by the side of the well in relief.  
  
At the top, Kagome finally realized that she had forgotten her backpack. 'Oh well' she thought. 'It's not like I would have had time to pick it up, anyway.'  
  
Kagome walked out of the shrine and looked up at the star filled night sky. Everyone was asleep here while I was running from a demon, Kagome thought, laughing softly.  
  
Kagome turned around to look at the well, wondering when she would go back. What she saw made her heart stop. Blue light shone from the well, and then disappeared. But then instead of blue light, there was a demon form of Inuyasha, sitting on the side of the well, with a smile that showed his fangs.  
  
***** Should I stop here peoples? Ah what the heck. I'll keep going cause I feel generous. ***** She was breathing too hard from her run earlier. She couldn't scream for help no matter how hard she tried too. So she did the only thing she could think of. Run.  
  
She ran into the house and up the stairs. She ran into her room and shut the door. Only the problem was she forgot about the window. So there he was, sitting on her window sill, still with that same smile, the one that showed his fangs.  
  
Then he lunged.  
  
And ran into her door. (I can't help laughing at the sight of Inuyasha on Kagome's door. Even though this is serious)  
  
Kagome had already ran out and shut her door. Now she was currently running down the shrines steps, getting as far away from Inuyasha and his instincts as possible. If he caught up with her, she would be mated with him for the rest of her life. She wouldn't mind, only that she wanted Inuyasha to mate with her because he actually loved her, not just because his instincts told him too.  
  
Running down the sidewalk, she heard footsteps behind her, and they were getting closer fast. Unfortunately she tripped on a crack and fell on the cement, giving Inuyasha a perfect opportunity.  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were walking down the street, just finished with a mission.  
  
"Man! That demon was a piece of cake! Kuwabara could have done it himself!" said Yusuke. "Why did Koenma send all four of us on it?"  
  
"For backup incase the oaf couldn't handle it." said Hiei.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, shorty? I'm ten times stronger than you cause I'm the great Kuwabara!" said (you guessed it) Kuwabara.  
  
"Look!" said Kurama, and the gang's heads turned toward the other side of the street, where they saw a girl running down the street, with a red blur behind her. They saw her trip and fall on the cement and roll over to look at the red blur.  
  
Then they noticed it wasn't a red blur, it was a demon wearing a red fire haori (is that what it is?)  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha pinned her hands and feet so she couldn't move.  
  
"Why do you run from me, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm. I'm not Kikyou." whispered Kagome.  
  
So this was the only reason he went after her. Because really, he wasn't even going after her. It was Kikyou.  
  
Tears started streaming down Kagome's cheeks. It never was her. It never will be. It will always be Kikyou. Whenever he'd look at her, he'd see Kikyou. Never will he see Kagome.  
  
Suddenly, she realized, she had know this. She had known this since Kikyou and Inuyasha kissed in the forest. She had just denied it. Believed he really saw her as Kagome, not Kikyou's reincarnation. But, she had just been fooling herself all this time.  
  
*****  
  
'She's crying' thought Kurama and he watched them.  
  
"He's going to rape her!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Then do something baka" said Hiei  
  
"Why don't you, short stuff?" retorted Kuwabara  
  
Yusuke took careful aim. Then he shouted, "SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
*****  
  
Ah, I'll leave it here, I think, since I was generous enough to not leave it back there, I'll leave it here. Now you just have to review. Oh, and if you know any good IY/YYH crossovers, could you mention them to me? It's my favorite crossover, you see. Now, just push the button down there and tell me what you think!  
  
The Hidden One 


	2. Friends

For all you people who are mad at me for leaving it there, I laugh at you! Hahahahaha  
  
Yusuke: She's crazy ignore her.  
  
Hey! Don't ignore me!  
  
Everyone: *ignores her*  
  
I won't give you the next chapter!  
  
Reviewers: *stops ignoring her*  
  
Mwhahahahahaha! Anyway, all give the chapter to you like the nice author I am.  
  
Yusuke: You forgot the disclaimer, moron.  
  
Shut up!  
  
*telepathically* 'thoughts' "talking" *****  
  
Kagome heard someone shout, but couldn't make out what it was as she was too absorbed in her own fear and painful emotion of his love for Kikyou.  
  
Suddenly a blue light bashed into the side of Inuyasha and the force knocked him off of her and into the wall. She looked over and saw someone had there finger in a gun position that was pointed at Inuyasha, and three other boys.  
  
She got up and kneeled by Inuyasha's body which had thankfully turned back into the hanyou form. She was greatly relieved when she felt his pulse beating.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked the one who seemed to be responsible.  
  
"Well excuse me for saving your butt!" he replied.  
  
"Gomen. Thank you for that, but what DID you do?" asked Kagome  
  
"That doesn't matter. Are you ok?" asked the red haired boy.  
  
"Yes, only a little short of breath." she replied. 'After all, I DID run across time' she thought.  
  
"That's good." replied the red haired boy.  
  
"Ah. Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Kurama, This is Hiei." said Kurama, pointing to Hiei.  
  
"Hn." said Hiei  
  
"That's his way of saying hello. That is Yusuke." pointing to the one who had his fingers in a gun position.  
  
"And that is Kuwabara." pointing to the ugly orange haired boy that was staring at her.  
  
"I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." said Kagome controlling her blush as Kurama looked at her with his emerald green eyes. "And that is Inuyasha."  
  
"You KNOW this demon?" asked the boy called Yusuke.  
  
"Yes, and he's only a hanyou. He's kind of a friend, you see..." said Kagome, trying desperately to think of an excuse without giving away the fact that she travels through time.  
  
"How could YOU befriend a demon?" asked Kuwabara, stunned.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." said Kagome, one hand on her hip, the other pointing toward Kurama and Hiei, who had sensed them when a little bit of her miko energy had returned.  
  
"H-how?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha said weakly.  
  
Kagome rushed toward his side and knelt down next to him.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" she asked worried.  
  
"I'm fine. What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You don't REMEMBER? Let me enlighten you! You turned full youkai and was about to rape Kagome here! NOW do you remember?" yelled Yusuke. (It's a wonder no one in the city has woken up yet!)  
  
"But how did I get through-" but Inuyasha  
  
"Thanks for your help, guys, but I think that we should be going now." said Kagome nervously. Kurama and Hiei raised their eyebrows. They seemed to be the only ones that noticed that Kagome cut Inuyasha off.  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha back on his feet, waved at them, and then walked off pulling Inuyasha behind her.  
  
"We save her from being raped by a demon, then walks off with him! How weird is that?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Urameshi! We can't leave a beautiful girl at night with a rapist! Besides, I didn't get it ask her out yet." said Kuwabara.  
  
'Hmm. That's odd. Maybe something's wrong with her...or she could be controlled by him' thought Kurama.  
  
"Let's follow them, Hiei. That girl is giving off a strange aura," muttered Kurama, so only Hiei could hear him. He didn't mention about being controlled.  
  
*Hn. I got better things to do then follow some ningen girl.* Hiei said in Kurama's mind, telepathically.  
  
*There might be some challenging youkai where she's going...* tempted Kurama, knowing Hiei's been itching to fight something lately that isn't something Kuwabara could beat. (Meaning easy)  
  
*Hn.* said Hiei, which Kurama translated into a yes.  
  
"Hiei and I are going to go back to my house. See you guys later." said Kurama, turning down a street away from them, Hiei following Kurama in the trees.  
  
'Hn. That isn't like the fox at all. He would usually tell the idiots what he was going to do.' though Hiei as he went from tree to tree.  
  
*****  
  
There was a silence as Kagome finally let go of Inuyasha as they walked back toward the shrine.  
  
"You we lucky it was night, Inuyasha." said Kagome, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Feh." was the only thing she got.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you remember anything you said to me as you were... in your demon form?" asked Kagome, trying to think that what she heard was her imagination. That he didn't like Kikyou more then her.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha. Please tell me what you remember!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha I need to know!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
*****  
  
Kurama had taken an alley so that Yusuke wouldn't get suspicious, Kuwbara probably doesn't even know what they were supposed to be doing, so he wasn't a concern.  
  
He had woven through the streets until he was in the general direction of where Kagome and the hanyou had taken. Somehow that hanyou had looked slightly familiar, in Youko Kurama's memories.  
  
He heard voices.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha I need to know!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kurama looked up at Hiei to see he also heard the voices.  
  
Inuyasha. He couldn't recall where he had heard the name before.  
  
They could see the pair now.  
  
"Inuyasha don't you trust me?" the girl asked quietly  
  
"Trust? I wake up to see you're talking to a group of boys!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"They saved my life!"  
  
"I saved your life!"  
  
"You were the one threatening it!" yelled the girl.  
  
"What?" It was then Kurama saw the claw marks on the girl's back. Blood had now stained the outside of the rip and it looked like it would hurt to lay down or lean against something for awhile. 'How could she stand lying on that with a demon on top of her?' wondered Kurama.  
  
"N-nothing" mumbled the girl  
  
"What do you mean wench? I'm the one who saved you from that youkai back there!"  
  
"You don't understand! You don't remember anything from your transformations!"  
  
"Then tell me bitch!"  
  
'How could this girl stand this abuse? He almost rapes her, doesn't remember it, so then he calls her names! Why does she stay with him?'  
  
"SIT! I have a name so use it!"  
  
Hiei almost smirked at the hanyou planted face first in the pavement. This girl was obviously stronger then she looked, since she could cast a spell like that.  
  
"Kurama. Hiei. You can come out now." Kagome said.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Kurama as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Inuyasha got up off the ground and snarled at the youkai. He moved in a battle position and stood in front of Kagome.  
  
"It's ok, Inuyasha. Their friends. I think." said Kagome putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha only relaxed a little a this.  
  
"I think we could be friends. Right Hiei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Inuyasha warily.  
  
"Hn. I could ask you the same question. I'd hate to be your 'friend' if you do THAT all the time." said Hiei  
  
"Now Hiei..." said Kurama reproachfully.  
  
*Fox, he loses control. We don't need him or the weak ningen* "We're trying to make friends, not enemies," continued Kurama, acting as if Hiei had said nothing.  
  
"Feh. We don't need your help." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Sit. We are not trying to make enemies either." said Kagome, giving Inuyasha another taste of cement.  
  
"So, would you consider us friends?" asked Kurama, wondering what he was doing.  
  
"Yes, I would. Especially since you saved my life." said Kagome, looking at Kurama's emerald green eyes, thinking, 'he looks so cute with those green eyes and red hair. Wait what am I thinking?' Kagome blushed and looked away, her eyes falling on the hanyou trying to get up from his hole in the cement.  
  
Kurama noticed Kagome's blush and smirked. He knew he had fan clubs in various places when girls had seen him with Yusuke and the gang, but he'd never seen her in those clubs. (Anyone know where you can join one of those?) And for some odd reason, it made him feel pleased that she liked him.  
  
Fortunately for both Kurama and Kagome Inuyasha was in the cement instead of seeing the blush/smirk incident. He would of already killed Hojo if Kagome hadn't stopped him, just for coming over to her house.  
  
Kurama pulled a white rose out of his hair. (White rose means friendship, right? If it doesn't, then whatever color it means) And he gave it to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha growled, and Kagome lightly blushed as she smelled it.  
  
"Thank you, Kurama." she murmured.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. We're going home." said Inuyasha, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away.  
  
"Sit." and once again Inuyasha met cement. By now the cement had almost as big as a swear vocabulary as the dirt does.  
  
Kagome quickly ran back to Kurama, and gave him a necklace with a silver rose charm on it.  
  
"Friends." she whispered so only he could hear, even with Inuyasha's sensitive ears.  
  
"Friends." he whispered in return.  
  
Inuyasha had finally had enough, and was about to strike Kurama when he found a sword at his throat.  
  
"Hiei!" said Kurama. "We're friends, remember?"  
  
"You and the ningen girl are friends. I don't need them." came Hiei's reply  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said dangerously. "Why were you about to strike Kurama?" (I would put you the chan and sama things, except I don't know which ones to use, so heck with that)  
  
"Because we should be leaving, and he's delaying us!" came Inuyasha's pathetic reply.  
  
Kurama raised his eyebrows. Obviously Inuyasha was protective of Kagome. Was his guess wrong, and Inuyasha was Kagome's boyfriend?  
  
*****  
  
This chapter long enough for you people? And for those who complained about last chapter's clilffhangers, get used to 'em! I love writing cliffhangers. But don't worry about that, because I'm usually quick to update if I get lots of reviews! And of course I've read Densetsuno Youko's stories! I love them. If you're reading this now, update! And for those who haven't, I recommend them. There great! Anyway, on with the button pressing!  
  
Yusuke: You're weird.  
  
And you're dead if you don't shut up.  
  
The Hidden One 


	3. Through the Well

You review I type. It's the way of the world. You reveiwed, so now you're chapter is here!  
  
*****  
  
"Bye Kurama. Bye Hiei. We'd better be going." Kagome said as she waved goodbye to them.  
  
"Well, you were wrong, kitsune. She wasn't being controlled by the hanyou." said Hiei as soon as they were out of hearing range. Youkai and human.  
  
"I don't want to know how you knew that." replied Kurama.  
  
"You'll probably never see her again, you know." said Hiei.  
  
"You're in a talkative mood tonight, aren't you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Never mind." said Kurama as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shall we follow?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Once again Kurama wove through the streets, following Kagome, but not using the same path. Hiei jumped occasionally from the trees to the rooftops, as silent as always. Only this time they decided to mask their energy so Kagome couldn't sense them, and they were downwind of Inuyasha, so he wouldn't know, either.  
  
They followed them to the Higurashi Shrine, where they stealthily climbed the steps. Well, Kurama climbed, Hiei jumped a couple of times and he was at the top.  
  
Kagome stopped at the edge of the well, and looked into it.  
  
"How did you get thorugh?" she asked Inuyasha, who was standing behind her.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" he asked.  
  
"It was YOU who came through it." pointed out Kagome.  
  
"So?"  
  
"ARRGG!" said Kagome and jumped into the well and did not come out, which did not escape the notice of two demons behind Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha then jumped in, oblivious to Kurama and Hiei behind him.  
  
Kurama and Hiei approached the well.  
  
"It must be some vortex that could lead to the past or future, but I'm guessing past by the way Inuyasha was dressed." said Kurama.  
  
"And how do you know this fox?" asked Hiei  
  
"I've heard of them in my days of Youko Kurama, though I've never actually went through one." said Kurama.  
  
"Then should we try it out?" asked someone behind them.  
  
Kurama and Hiei turned around to find Yusuke and Kuwabara standing in the doorway to the shrine.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Botan." replied Yusuke. "We have a mission. To bring a miko back to Koenma. He said there were rumors of one here, when there hasn't been any for five hundred years. He wants to talk to her."  
  
"You don't think..." Kurama said to Hiei.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Think what?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Nothing." replied Kurama.  
  
"Shall we go through then?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"From what I've heard, vortexes only let certain people through. Only some with very strong energies get through, I think." said Kurama.  
  
"Hn. The baka won't get through then." said Hiei.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT SHORTY?" yelled Kuwbara.  
  
"Kuwabara, shut up! People are sleeping!" said Yusuke.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that so not to panic if you get left behind." said Kurama, stopping the argument that was about to break.  
  
Kurama then jumped in, followed by Hiei, Yusukue, then Kuwabara.  
  
***** (I think I'll leave it there! *people advance with sharp objects* Just joking!) *****  
  
"Well, that worked." said Yusuke as he found himself and the gang at the bottom of a well.  
  
"Baka." said Hiei as he followed Kurama up the vine ladder.  
  
When all four made it to the top, they saw a clearing surrounded by trees, except for a dirt road that lead into them. (I forgot what the clearing was like, ok? They were there, alright?)  
  
"Well, we sure aren't in Kansas anymore." said Yusuke.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air when he was about to enter the hut. He growled in his throat.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Someone's at the well. And they aren't from this era." came her reply before he dashed off.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"But no one else knows!" cried Kagome before he followed them.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippou followed her, bringing their weapons. Shippou bringing Kagome's bow are arrows, as she forgot them, and Kilala in her battle form.  
  
When Kagome got there, she sighed in relief. Kurama was there instead of the a demon after the Shikon Jewel. But she was confused. Why was he here? Along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei? She finally noticed Hiei and Inuyasha were battling.  
  
"SIT!" she cried.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwbara burst out laughing at the site of Inuyasha face first down in the dirt.  
  
"BITCH!" he screamed. "What was that for?" "You know what that was for, Inuyasha! Why did you attack them?" Kagome yelled back at him.  
  
"Because they're trying to get our jewel shards, what else?" yelled Inuyasha back, getting up from the ground.  
  
"They can't know when their from my era! Did they say they wanted the jewel shards? NO! So why did you attack them?" yelled Kagome.  
  
"How did they get through the well then? Bitch! They must have known to get through the well!" yelled Inuyasha as he drew the Tetsiaga (sp?) As Hiei drew his katana.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
This was how Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippou found them.  
  
"Lady Kagome! Are you alright?" asked Miroku as he ran up to her.  
  
"HENTAI!" screeched Kagome as Miroku put his hand where it shouldn't belong, once again.  
  
A slap was heard along with, "I was just checking you for injuries, Lady Kagome!"  
  
Kurama couldn't help but get angry as a man walked up and groped Kagome.  
  
BANG  
  
Sango also added to Miroku's injury as she walked by him.  
  
"That's for groping Kagome." she said.  
  
"AND THAT IS FOR GROPING ME!" she yelled as she once again banged Miroku with her extra large boomerang for groping her.  
  
"Whoa" whispered Yusuke and Kuwabara together as they saw the large boomerang. Immediately they thought, 'never get on her bad side.'  
  
"Kaogme?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Yes, Shippou?" Kagome asked him as he jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"Who are these people?" he asked pointing to Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh! I forgot the introductions! Let's go back to Kaede's. Then I'll explain everything there." said Kagome as she started back down the road.  
  
"We don't need to tell them anything, wench!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
A sit and bamn was heard as once again Inuyasha hit the dirt.  
  
"Can we trust them?" asked Yusuke warily, eying Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes." said Kurama as he followed Kagome.  
  
"How can you be sure?" asked Yusuke as he ran to catch up with the fox.  
  
Kurama just shook his head. He looked down at the rose necklace Kagome gave him. He just knew that he could trust her.  
  
*****  
  
As Kagome walked, she thought about Kurama. She still had that white rose he's given her. She'd put it in the backpack when she'd gotten back to Kaede's.  
  
"What do you think of them?" asked Sango as she walked beside her friend.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Those boys."  
  
"Oh! Why? What do you think of them?"  
  
"I don't know. Are any of them lechers?" asked Sango worried.  
  
"No, no, I don't think so. Kurama isn't one anyway. I'm not sure about Kuwabara though..."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Kurama's the red head and Kuwbara's the orange-haired tall one."  
  
"Oh. So are they the one's who gave you the rose?"  
  
"That was Kurama. He just pulled it out of his hair! I've never seen a demon do that."  
  
"Demon?"  
  
"Don't worry, he's a friend." "So, what do you think of Kurama?"  
  
Inuyasha growled several feet behind them. He had heard every word they'd said.  
  
Kagome and Sango didn't hear him though, they were too caught up in the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kagome  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I-I. Look! Kaede's is just up ahead!" cried Kagome, relief washing over her as she avoided the topic with Sango.  
  
Sango finally heard Inuyasha's growl. She frowned. From what she'd heard, Inuyasha was very protective of Kagome when there was Homo, or something, involved, so would it be the same with Kurama?  
  
"Kaede! We're back!" said Kagome as she entered the hut, everyone behind her.  
  
"Ah, Kagome! So who was at the well?" she asked.  
  
"Just some friends." replied Kagome as Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara came into the hut.  
  
"Who are they? Are they from your era?" Keade asked.  
  
"Yes, they're from my era, and this is Kurama, Hiei, Yus-"  
  
"Kagome! What happened to your back?" Kaede cried (They just noticed. They aren't stupid, just preoccupied, ok? Plus I forgot about it) as Kagome's back was revealed to her as she turned around.  
  
"What? Oh that." Kagome said.  
  
"Leave! Out, out!" Kaede shooed the boys out of the hut, except Miroku, who had to be pushed out by Sango.  
  
"Now Kagome, I need you to take off your shirt," the boys heard Keade say as they left the hut.  
  
Miroku tried to go back inside but he was stopped by Inuyasha, and surprisingly Kurama, too.  
  
"Don't even think about it," growled Inuyasha as he glared at Miroku.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha still glared at him.  
  
"All right, all right." Miroku sighed as he gave up and Inuyasha and Kurama let go.  
  
"What?" asked Kuwbara and Yusuke, who were totally clueless to Miroku's perverted nature.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just going to take a walk around the dojo. Got to get my exercise, you know." Miroku said and he started to walk around the dojo, but was stopped by Kurama in his path.  
  
"I think you've had enough for one day," said Kurama cooly.  
  
"Can never have enough." said Miroku who tried to pass, but Kurama always stepped in his way.  
  
"Enough exercise? Or looking through a window to see a woman with their shirt off?" Kurama asked.  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Miroku, you are so dead if that was what you were going to do."  
  
"O-of course not, Inuyasha. Why would I do that?" he asked nervously.  
  
Inuyasha leaped for him, but missed as Miroku ran into the forest, followed by Inuyasha.  
  
"The pervert!" said Kuwabara stunned, as he finally caught on to what Miroku was planning to do.  
  
Sango burst out of the doorway at the word pervert.  
  
"Where's Miroku?" she asked  
  
"Being chased by Inuyasha into forest," answered Yusuke, who seemed to be amused.  
  
Sango sighed with relief at the answer.  
  
"Good. You guys can come back in now. Kaede's done." she said as she entered the dojo, followed by the four boys.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha and Miroku?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Guess." replied Sango.  
  
"I guess Miroku was being his usual self." as Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"He does that ALL the time?" asked Kuwabara, shocked. "Yup. Oh, to finish the introductions, that's Yusuke and Kuwabara. This is Sango, Kaede, Kilala, Inuyasha you've met, and the pervert was Miroku. Where's Shippou?" asked Kagome as she looked around for the little kit.  
  
"Here I am!" shouted Shippou as he came out of her big yellow backpack with a chocolate smudge on his nose. "And Kagome, where did you get this?" he asked as he held up a white rose.  
  
*****  
  
Ok, that's longer then my usual chapter, so you people can rejoice now. By, the way, I'm going to be gone for year, to my grandmother's who doesn't have a computer. *sees horror stricken faces* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen the look on your faces. I'm joking. I'm staying right here, with internet access, so rejoice at your good luck.  
  
Yusuke: You have a twisted sense of humor.  
  
I know. Review now! Push that button! Don't you hear it? It's says, 'click me!'  
  
Yusuke: You're officially insane now.  
  
Are you going for a quicker death?  
  
Yusuke: *nervously* No, no, I'll shut up ^^  
  
Good. And I still won't use sama, san, chan, or anything else, too complicated for my simple mind.  
  
The Hidden One 


	4. A White Rose

You guys wanted another chapter, right? Well here it is!  
  
*****  
  
Kagome and Kurama blushed a dark red.  
  
"It's a gift from a friend." she said as she pulled the rose away from him and put it back in her bag.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Kagome asked hurriedly, turning to the gang of boys.  
  
"We were following you." replied Yusuke cooly.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked, confused.  
  
"We want you to meet someone." Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh. Who?"  
  
"Someone named Koenma." Yusuke replied, leaving out the part that he was the ruler of Spiritworld.  
  
"Oh. When do you want me to meet him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Now, I suppose. Let's head back to the well." And Yusuke turned back toward the door.  
  
"Feh. The wench isn't going anywhere." said Inuyasha, walking into the hut, Miroku behind him. "She still has jewel shards to collect."  
  
"Is that ALL you care about Inuyasha?" asked Shippou.  
  
"No. There's Kikyou too." said Kagome.  
  
"Who?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"And ramen," said Sango, ignoring Kuwabara's question.  
  
"And Tetsiaga." said Miroku.  
  
"I think that's about it." concluded Kagome.  
  
"Feh. You forgot something." stated Inuyasha with a superior look, if he had one.  
  
"What?" asked Kagome, her hopes rising. Maybe he did care for her after all...  
  
"Beating Naraku." he said with a smirk.  
  
Her hopes were dashed. So, the only thing he needed her for was jewel shards. Or maybe... he of course wouldn't say he cared about her in front of everybody! It wasn't like Inuyasha. If she could catch him alone...  
  
When Inuyasha said that, Kurama saw Kagome's face rise and fall. Then it rose again. He shook his head. Kagome was just setting herself up for disappointment. But somehow he wanted to help this girl, make her happy. But how?  
  
"Ok, who is Kikyou and Naraku?" asked Yusuke, ticked off because he didn't know anything about them, and no one was explaining.  
  
"Ok, it all started when I fell through the well on my fifteenth birthday..."  
  
(Feudal Era is explained)  
  
"I think we should tell them our story. It's only fair." said Kuwbara.  
  
"All right. Here it goes. It all started when I died..."  
  
(Spirit Detectives are explained with a lot of interruptions and unbelieving snorts from Inuyasha)  
  
"Like a human like you could do all those things." sneered Inuyasha.  
  
"Sit, Inuyasha. They believe our story, so we should believe theirs." said Kagome, who unfortunately was the only one who could use that command and make it work.  
  
"Kagome is right, Inuyasha. Ye would be wise to believe their tale. Ye do not live in the future, things like that are from it. Ye could not understand." said Kaede.  
  
"I understand enough to believe that a human couldn't do all that." said Inuyasha, prying himself off the floor.  
  
"He's different. As is Kuwabara." said Kurama, calmly.  
  
"And what of you, human? Are you special too? Or how about the little black one there?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha found himself up agianst a wall with Hiei holding him there.  
  
"Never call me a human. Or little. Can you get that through your thick skull, baka?" Hiei snarled.  
  
"Don't call me a baka, you baka." said Inuyasha as he drew the Tetusaiga.  
  
"Sit! Inuyasha, don't harm Hiei!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"I don't need your help human." said Hiei.  
  
"I don't care if you need it or not." said Kagome and she turned back to Inuyasha's form on the ground.  
  
"Wench! He had me up against the wall! What did you expect me to do?" Inuyasha yelled when he could get his face off the ground.  
  
"Do as he says! Don't call him little or a human! It's an insult to a youkai to be called that! What did you expect HIM to do?" Kagome yelled back.  
  
Kagome obviously knows about youkai hating to be called human. What else could she possibly know? thought Kurama.  
  
"I'm not going to obey some demon, wench! You go obey his orders!"  
  
"I'm not the one who insulted him! Apologize!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sit! Apologize!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sit! Apologize!"  
  
"Do they do this all the time?" Kuwbara asked amazed as he watched them.  
  
"Yes," replied Miroku. "All the time. Just like this happens all the time..."  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she unluckily was sitting next to Miroku at the time.  
  
BANG! (You know what happened)  
  
Shippou shook his head sadly. "He never learns." he said.  
  
Sango stormed out of the dojo fuming and sat against the side of the wall. "Leave, human." said Hiei, as he was sitting against the wall also.  
  
"Why don't you?" Sango shot back angrily.  
  
"Because I'm a youkai." said Hiei.  
  
"So? I'm a human."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I knew it. You're to stupid to say anything else. Possibly stupider than Kuwabara."  
  
Suddenly, Sango found herself up against the wall, Hiei's hand against her neck.  
  
"Never think that I'm lesser then that baka."  
  
"Looks like I hit a nerve." Sango chocked out.  
  
*****  
  
Kurama heard a thump against the wall, then realized that Sango and Hiei were gone. 'Oh no' he thought. Hiei's temper mixed with Sango's.... Oh no.  
  
Only Kagome saw Kurama slide out of the hut and decide to follow him. Inuyasha wouldn't notice because he was too busy arguing with Yusuke.  
  
She saw Kurama turn the corner of the dojo and peeked around it. She gasped at the sight.  
  
Hiei had Sango against the wall by the neck, and Kurama was trying to restrain Hiei who had started taking out his sword.  
  
Instantly Kagome rushed toward her friend. She found Sango glaring at Hiei, who was glaring at her. Hiei seemed to be ignoring Kurama trying to make him let go.  
  
"Hiei... Let go of Sango." Kagome said, making her hand glow a pink light as she lowered it down toward his arm.  
  
"Hn." Hiei slowly let go, but he still kept glaring at Sango.  
  
"Sorry about that. Hiei has a temper." Kurama said to the girls, as Hiei glared at him now.  
  
"I noticed." said Sango, rubbing her neck as she watched the fire apparition 'hn' and walk away.  
  
"What did you say to him Sango?" Kagome asked, as she was curious what could get too the seemly cold demon.  
  
"That he seemed stupider than Kuwabara." Sango said.  
  
"That would get to him." Kurama said, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't think it's even possible." said Kagome. She only knew Kuwabara for a short time, but already could tell his intelligence level was WAY below average.  
  
"I'm going to the hot springs. Don't tell Miroku." said Sango.  
  
"I'll go with you. Don't tell Miroku, Kurama!" said Kagome as she ran into the forest with Sango.  
  
"Don't tell me what?" asked Miroku as he stepped out of the hut.  
  
"Nothing of importance." said Kurama.  
  
"There going to the hot springs, aren't they. I'm going to go for a walk." Miroku started to walk toward the forest but was stopped by Kurama.  
  
"I never said they were going to the hot springs." said Kurama.  
  
"They must be if you're blocking my way."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kurama couldn't stall any longer. The monk would know if he stayed in his way, but if he moved they would go to the hot springs.  
  
"Oh." came Kurama's smart reply.  
  
"Ah.. Could you move?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I know they went to the hot springs. Why don't you come with?" Miroku said, trying to somehow get past this man.  
  
"A gentleman should never spy on a woman when their bathing."  
  
"How else could you see them naked?"  
  
Kurama fumed. This man was too lecherous for his own good.  
  
"I though you were a monk!"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Monks aren't lecherous."  
  
"I'm not lecherous." said Miroku innocently.  
  
Inuyasha, who was walking out of the dojo, heard this statement and burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, Miroku. What is it this time."  
  
"Nothing! How could you accuse me of such a thing?"  
  
"Because I know you."  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm hurt!"  
  
"Where's Kagome and Sango?"  
  
"Hot springs." said Miroku.  
  
"Why you monk... Get back here!" shouted Inuyasha as Miroku made a mad dash for the forest. Kurama let him go for Inuyasha would catch him before Miroku got to the hotsprings.  
  
As Kurama walked inside the hut girls' screams could be heard. 'Maybe not' thought Kurama as he shook his head. Then the thought of Miroku and Inuyasha seeing Kagome naked got him boiling. 'No! Not Kagome, just he idea of men seeing woman bathing!' Kurama told himself.  
  
'You know you're falling for her.'  
  
'Am not.'  
  
'Are too.'  
  
'Am not.'  
  
'Are too.'  
  
'I'm arguing with myself. How stupid is that.'  
  
Kurama looked at Kuwabara too see that Kuwabara was mumbling too himself.  
  
Faint words to be heard were:  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
'Oh great. Kuwabara's stupidity is contagious' though Kurama sadly. (Had to get that in there somehow)  
  
A few minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku came in with several new bruises and bumps.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"The idiot led me toward the hot springs where the girls were bathing." growled Inuyasha.  
  
"You looked at the girls while they were bathing?" asked Kuwbara horrified. "But that's against the code!"  
  
"The code wasn't invented." said Yusuke.  
  
"That isn't a good thing." said Kurama, looking at Miroku.  
  
"At least they were punished." said Kuwabara.  
  
"They shouldn't of punished me! I was just following Miroku." whined Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't complain, Inuyasha. It was worth it. I never knew that Lady Kagome had such a nice figure." said Miroku, relaxing against the wall until two fists came and slammed him on both sides of his head.  
  
*****  
  
Who's fists were they? Review and guess now! And mattiasprite, don't stop you're story guess I didn't update fast enough! I had a busy weekend. Friday and Saturday I was gone to the Life Light concert, Sunday we had guests, and Monday I had another church service where I had to play chimes, then homework, and things! So I was busy, alright?  
  
And thankx to all who reviewed so far! They make me happy, yes they do! (Kenshin's wearing off on me)  
  
The Hidden One 


	5. A crush on Kurama?

Ah, you guys guess right! Everyone did! Isn't that odd?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own this fic! I think...  
  
*****  
  
Hiei, you could say was deeply surprised. Though of course nothing was seen on his face. Kurama may be kind, but he had never hurt someone for lechery, or anything unless in battle. He couldn't be growing fond of the girl, could he?  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kurama. Why was he so protective of Kagome. Kagome loved him, couldn't he see that? Kagome was HIS. Kikyou was HIS, which meant her reincarnation was HIS. Kurama had better be told that.  
  
Miroku hit the ground hard. Harder then usual anyway. Kurama was hitting him? Inuyasha's punch was expected, but not Kurama's which made him hit the ground harder. Maybe some matchmaking skills were in order... WITHOUT Inuyasha's consent of course.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome sighed. This felt like heaven.  
  
"Nothing like a hot bath, right Sango?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"Yes, most definitely." was Sango's reply. "Especially with no lecherous monks."  
  
"Yes, I trust Kurama to keep him away." said Kagome as she sighed again from the warmth of the bath.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, startled at the look Sango was giving her.  
  
"You trust a DEMON to keep away a lecherous monk?"  
  
"Kurama's different!"  
  
"Like, more cute?"  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome asked, blushing.  
  
"Ha! You're blushing! I knew it! You've got a crush on Kurama!" Sango yelled.  
  
What she didn't know is that her voice carried far more then known.  
  
*****  
  
"Ha! You're blushing! I knew it! You've got a crush on Kurama!" Inuyasha and Kurama heard Sango yell from the baths.  
  
Miroku and Hiei had gone back inside.  
  
Inuyasha growled. Kurama kept his face clear of emotion, but inside he was smirking.  
  
'Why that... I'll make sure he doesn't take MY possessions away.' Inuyasha thought. 'Or anyone elses!'  
  
With that thought, Inuyasha attacked Kurama.  
  
*****  
  
Wow, what a cliffy. And this story is going way too fast. The Kagome/Kurama relationship is going way too fast. Anyway, Review! They make me glad.  
  
Yusuke: You're sickening.  
  
You're dead.  
  
Yusuke: Then how come I'm still alive?  
  
Not for long...  
  
Yusuke: Eep!  
  
The Hidden One 


	6. A Battle

Disclaimer: I'm tired of these. Anyone else?  
  
I thought it was really evil of me to leave it there so I'd thought I'd work on this one next instead of some other one.  
  
*****  
  
Kurama had been expecting some sort of reaction from Inuyasha, though an actual fight had come as a surprise. He was sure over protective of Kagome, though Sango exclaiming that she had a crush on him got rid of any doubt that Kagome and Inuyasha were in a relationship.  
  
Kurama had dodged Inuyasha's attack, and took out a rose.  
  
"A rose? What sort of man uses a rose to defend himself?" Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
Kurama only answered with a "Rose Whip!"  
  
"Still not as impressive as the Tetsusaiga!" shouted Inuyasha as he drew his sword.  
  
Inuyasha was annoyed. Kurama gave no reaction to his insults. No answer, no nothing. It's almost like he didn't even hear them.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha found the Tetsusaiga wrapped in a thorny vine.  
  
Kurama jerked the whip and Inuyasha lost his grip on Tetsusaiga's hilt.  
  
Kurama used an expect move to throw the Tetsusaiga out of the clearing, while still holding onto the whip.  
  
"Claw Reaper Soul Stealer!" shouted Inuyasha. (What's that attack called again? Can't remember. Yusuke: you don't remember what you had for breakfast!)  
  
Kurama dodged his attack, but his rose whip didn't get so lucky. Inuyasha's claws had severed it so it was now useless.  
  
"Hand to hand combat now, flower boy! Prepare to die!" shouted Inuyasha as he lunged at Kurama with his claws.  
  
Kurama just calmly dodged but kicked Inuyasha in the back as he passed him, sending the half-demon sprawling.  
  
Inuyasha's anger was increasing. No matter what he tried this stupid flower boy always dodged. But he wouldn't let this boy steal away Kagome. 'Kagome!' Inuyasha thought as his vision went red. 'This man was stealing Kikyou's reincarnation from him! Kikyou! This man was stealing Kikyou from him! He couldn't let that happen!'  
  
Kurama saw Inuyasha loose his control. 'Should of let him keep the Tetsusaiga. Seems to control his blood.' thought Kurama. He'll destroy everything if I let him fight me here. I must lead him away!'  
  
Kurama started running toward the forest.  
  
"You can't run away, Kurama! I won't let you steal Kikyou from me!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran after him.  
  
'Who's Kikyou?' thought Kurama as he kept running, thinking of a plan.  
  
*****  
  
"Let's head back, Kagome. No telling how long Kurama can keep Miroku away." said Sango as she started to get up.  
  
"Ok. I shriveling up like a prune, anyway." said Kagome, as she too, stood up.  
  
They got dressed and started to head back, when Kagome saw something.  
  
"Sango, look! It's the Tetsusaiga!" said Kagome as she rushed to pick it up.  
  
"I thought Inuyasha would take care of it more!" exclaimed Sango, astonished that Inuyasha would even let Tetsusaiga out of his sight.  
  
"Maybe something happened to him!" said Kagome as she started running toward the hut, Tetsusaiga in her hand.  
  
"I'm sure you're jumping to conclusions." said Sango, trying to calm the hysterical girl as she ran beside her. But she too, was worried that something had happened to the hanyou.  
  
They hadn't noticed the severed whip laying beside the Tetsusaiga.  
  
They ran into the hut, and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, panting for breath.  
  
"Isn't he still outside with Kurama?" asked Miroku.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Inuyasha can take care of himself, Kagome. I'm sure there's no need to worry." reassured Miroku.  
  
"It's not that!" said Sango. "We found the Tetsusaiga in the forest!"  
  
"You found WHAT?" asked Miroku as he stood up immediately.  
  
"What?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
Kagome showed everyone the untransformed Tetsusaiga.  
  
"On no!" said Miroku.  
  
"Why does it matter if Inuyasha doesn't have his sword?" asked Yusuke, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"It controls his demon blood. Without it, he may change into his youkai self, and destory the village, or something." said Miroku worriedly.  
  
"You mean he goes into the self where he rapes people?" asked Yusuke, as he heard a snort from Hiei, obviously not impressed that the hanyou needs a sword to control his demon side.  
  
"Well... just one person, it seems..." trailed Sango.  
  
"You mean Kagome." said Yusuke, and it wasn't a question.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Shippou.  
  
"That's how we met-" Yusuke stopped when he found Kagome glaring at him.  
  
"Come on, we gotta find him!" said Kagome as she rushed out of the hut, followed immediately by everyone else, except Hiei, who just walked out of the dojo, not caring that Inuyasha could be killing innocent lives.  
  
*****  
  
I'll leave it right there, I think.  
  
Yusuke: Evil  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* So?  
  
Everyone: 0.0  
  
REVIEW OR FEEL MY WRATH!! Everyone: 0.0  
  
^^  
  
The Hidden One 


	7. Changing Forms

"Come back here and fight like a demon!" the full-blooded demon Inuyasha yelled at Kurama, for even when he's full youkai, Kurama could still keep ahead of him.  
  
'I guess its inevitable,' Kurama thought.  
  
He quickly stopped and spun around, yelling, "Thorns of a Thousand Roses!"  
  
Immediately thorns came from Kurama's hands, which were pointed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to dodge, but got him by some. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to stop him, but Kurama trapped him with the plants.  
  
Inuyasha was confused and alarmed as suddenly tree branches held him. He would have shredded them, but shrubs grew and stabilized his arms, along with the grass growing to trap his feet.  
  
"Let me go!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"No. Not until you change back into your hanyou form." Kurama replied calmly for someone who was just about to lose their life.  
  
"That weak hanyou form? No way in hell!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Then we'll we here for along time." Kurama replied, ignoring the string of curses sent his way.  
  
*****  
  
Somehow, Kagome knew what direction to go in. If you had asked her how, she would have replied that somehow, the Tetsusaiga was leading her. If you choose to believe that, go ahead. There is no other explanation that she or anyone else could give you.  
  
She speeded up, not noticing that the others were trailing farther behind. Then, they couldn't see her at all.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango shouted. "Where are you?"  
  
No reply came. They had lost her in the forest, they themselves not knowing where they were.  
  
"Maybe we should head back." Miroku suggested. "We'll never find them or her in this dense forest, and Inuyasha would find her scent. There's nothing we can do."  
  
"I think you may be right." Sango said, admitting defeat.  
  
They stopped and turned around to face the three from the future.  
  
"Let's head back. Inuyasha will pick up on Kagome's trail, as we ourselves don't know where they, she, or we are." Sango said (that was an odd sentence 0.0)  
  
"Hn." was her only reply, which came from Hiei.  
  
"Talkative, aren't they." Miroku muttered sarcastically to Sango.  
  
"HENTAI!" came his reply as Sango hit him over the head with her boomerang as his hand had once again touched forbidden areas.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara at once burst out laughing, Hiei just said 'hn' and started to walk back.  
  
Sango followed him, storming with anger. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still back with Miroku in a hysterical fit. Miroku being on the ground unconscious.  
  
"You're a baka for letting him touch you in such a matter." Hiei said surprisingly.  
  
Sango would have been shocked that he said something, had it not been her anger for an insult.  
  
"Can I help his pervertedness?" Sango said angrily.  
  
"Stay away from him, idiot." Hiei replied with another insult.  
  
"Why you!" Sango yelled. She swung with her overly large boomerang at the annoying head.  
  
Hiei ducked, and the boomerang missed the target. But he wasn't expecting it to come back around, as Sango as improvised, and turned her body in a complete circle, so that the boomerang came back around, to hit his head harder then the first impact would have been.  
  
Hiei was unconscious, Sango not even thinking to drag him back to the hut.  
  
Sango stormed back toward the dojo, angry at both Miroku's pervertedness, and Hiei's.... now she was even more mad because she couldn't come up with a name for his problem. (It's called truth ^^)  
  
*****  
  
Kurama heard commotion, and he somehow knew it was Kagome, but strangely none of the others were with her.  
  
"Kagome?" Kurama called softly.  
  
Upon hearing the name, Inuyasha slowly changed back into his hanyou form, the name bringing back memories, instead of rage, thankfully. Just as Kagome appeared, Kurama let Inuyasha fall, as so she would not think them fighting.  
  
"Kurama? Inuyasha?" Kagome called.  
  
"Feh, what do you want, wench?" Inuyasha said, his mouth working before his brain.  
  
"Sorry for being worried, but you dropped the Tetsusaiga, so I thought something might be wrong!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"As you can see, we are fine. Thank you for caring, though." Kurama said before the hanyou could upset her further.  
  
Kagome looked at him, blushed a little, then handed the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha saw the blush on Kagome's face when she looked at Kurama, and he glared at the kitsune.  
  
"Feh." was all Inuyasha said.  
  
"What were you guys doing out here, anyway?" Kagome asked, ignoring Inuyasha's 'feh' which should have been a 'thank you'.  
  
"We were just talking." Kurama said before Inuyasha said anything. "Where are the others?" he asked quickly before Kagome had time to ask anything else, for he didn't like lying to her, but neither did he want her to find out the truth. He didn't know all of it, but he didn't like the way he was thinking what it might be.  
  
"I don't know. I thought they were following me." Kagome said, turning around, finally realizing that the rest weren't there.  
  
"Feh. Who cares? Probably back at the hut. Let's go. We're going shard hunting tomorrow." Inuyasha said, then turned away and went through the forest.  
  
Kagome and Kurama followed him back through the forest. For neither of them remembered what direction they came from, or knew what direction to go in to get to the village.  
  
When they got there, the rest of the group were already there, except for one person, that is.  
  
"Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked, seeing the fire apparition wasn't there.  
  
"Last I saw he was with Sango." Yusuke answered.  
  
"I guess he's still on the forest ground unconscious, then." Sango replied, not caring that he might be in trouble, or being eaten by demons right at that moment. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Are you ok, Sango?" Miroku asked, coming and sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm FINE!" Sango yelled and she hit Miroku over the head with her boomerang, as he was checking her butt for 'injuries'.  
  
"I'll go find him." Kagome volunteered, going outside of the hut.  
  
Inuyasha was too busy arguing with Yusuke and Kuwabara to notice Kurama go out after her. He would have told everyone, but he knew the hanyou would have stopped him if he knew. But he just slipped away quietly.  
  
"Kurama?" Kagome asked when she turned around to see what the noise behind her was.  
  
"Yes, I also decided to search for Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh, ok. I don't like wandering the forest alone, myself." Kagome said.  
  
"That's another reason." Kurama said.  
  
Kagome gave him one of her brilliant smiles.  
  
Kurama smiled back, but also asked a question that would test how much she trusted him.  
  
"Who's Kikyou?" was the question  
  
Kagome immediately tensed as they walked, and her smile was gone.  
  
"Why do you wish to know?"  
  
"I'm merely curious."  
  
"How did you find out her name?"  
  
"I've heard it around, do you not trust me with the answer?" Kurama asked, thinking this was it.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Kagome immediately reassured him. Kurama once again smiled at her. "It just may not be my place to say, as it is Inuyasha's story."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"Oh, I get it." "Get what?" Kurama asked, confused.  
  
"You talked about her when you went into the forest to 'talk'" Kagome said, sorrow filling her voice.  
  
"Not really," Kurama said, not quite lying, but not the whole truth either.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows at this, but then decided to tell him the story.  
  
"It all began fifty years ago..." she started out.  
  
(You know the story so I'm not going to repeat it)  
  
"So that's how you got here." Kurama said, a lot of his questions now answered.  
  
"Yes, that's my story. Can I hear yours?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I suppose it's a fair exchange." Kurama said. "Though I warn you, I was not like I am now, and it is quite a long tail."  
  
"We have time. Somehow I don't think we're going to find Hiei." Kagome said as they still walked. Unknown to them, they had passed him when Kagome was telling her story.  
  
"Ok, it all started when I was Youko Kurama, a Spirit Fox..." Kurama said as he started his own story.  
  
(Once again, you know the tale, or should for that matter)  
  
"Wow! That's so cool!" Kagome exclaimed when he finished his life's story.  
  
Kurama raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What?" she asked, clearly puzzled at his reactions.  
  
"Most women would scream or back away from me if I told that story." Kurama explained.  
  
"Oh. Why?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
He sighed. "Never mind."  
  
During his story, they had stopped at a tree and sat down next to each other.  
  
Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, not noticing his slight blush.  
  
"Can you change into your fox form whenever you wish?" Kagome asked as her head rested. "Yes... but I don't do it often..." Kurama said warily.  
  
"Can I see your form?" Kagome asked eagerly, taking her head off his shoulder to face him with hope in her eyes.  
  
'How can I say no?' he asked himself as he looked at her.  
  
"I guess." Kurama said and stood up. Kagome stood up also.  
  
"My appearance will change, so don't be alarmed." Kurama said.  
  
Kagome just nodded and watched him eagerly.  
  
Kurama called on Youko within him.  
  
*****  
  
What a cliffie, huh? I can't almost believe myself. I would hate to be a reader. I'll update A.S.A.P. if you review!  
  
The Hidden One 


	8. Kitsunes Meet

Kagome watched fascinated as Kurama's hair turned silver, like Inuyasha's. He grew taller, he was now around seven feet by her guess. His nails grew to claws, and his outfit changed. She gasped as she saw his eyes, they had turned to gold instead of the emerald green. But what really drew her attentions was...  
  
"KAWAII!" she yelled as she saw his ears. She immediately ran up to him, stood on her tip toes, reached up and rubbed his ears.  
  
A sound started coming from his throat. She giggled as she realized that it was a 'purring' sound. She never thought that she was rubbing the ears of the most feared thief of demon kind.  
  
*****  
  
A few minutes after Kagome and Kurama left to go find Hiei, Inuyasha looked up from his argument with Yusuke and Kuwabara. He noticed that Kagome wasn't there, and neither was Kurama.  
  
"That bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran outside the dojo.  
  
"What was that about?" Yusuke asked, startled at the hanyou's actions.  
  
"I think it has something to do with Kurama going with Kagome to look for Hiei." Sango answered.  
  
"Oh. Well, Kurama won't do anything. Only question is if Youko will." Yusuke said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Youko?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Ok, it all started along time ago..." Yusuke said as he told the rest of the group Youko's story.  
  
(Blah blah blah)  
  
"Wow. Kurama doesn't seem like one who's done that." Miroku said.  
  
"If he's hurt Kagome..." Sango trailed and she gripped her boomerang tighter.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped, none of them wanting to be Youko if he hurt Kagome.  
  
None of them had noticed that Shippou had snuck out while Yusuke was telling Youko/Kurama's story.  
  
*****  
  
Shippou, not wanting to get pounded by Inuyasha, had taken a different path then the dog demon. Strangely, it was the right path.  
  
"I'm coming momma! I'll protect you from Youko Kurama!" Shippou said, and kept running toward the clearing where Kagome and Youko where located.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha bounded through the trees. He had no idea where he was going, for he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"That bastard! Who knows what he's going to do to Kagome?" he asked himself. "She's a bitch for going with him anyway! But maybe he forced her, or jumped her! Feh, the stupid wench should have asked Sango or Mir- or me." Inuyasha said, shaking himself. "Miroku might be worse then Kurama." he muttered.  
  
He finally realized when he stopped talking to himself, that he had lost track of Kagome's scent. He cursed as he realized that he would now have to back track, and lose time that Kurama could use.  
  
"BASTARD!" he shouted for good measure, even though he knew no one would hear him.  
  
*****  
  
Youko smirked as Suichi blushed inside his mind at the closeness of their faces. But it didn't seem that she noticed.  
  
'I only want to stop this sound coming from my throat!' Youko thought crossly.  
  
'At the price of her not touching you ears though?' Suichi answered inside his mind teasingly.  
  
'I can tell you're enjoying this just as much as I am' Youko retorted.  
  
Suichi didn't have an answer for that.  
  
'That's what I thought' Youko said, rubbing in his victory.  
  
*****  
  
"MOMMA!" Shippou yelled, leaping forward into the arms of Kagome, who had turned around hearing the sound.  
  
Youko growled low in his throat at the kit who had interrupted them.  
  
Shippou growled back, but stayed in Kagome's arms. "Shippou! What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked him, not hearing the growls between the kitsunes.  
  
"I came to protect you from Youko Kurama!" Shippou answered, but now seeing the kitsune towering over him, losing a lot of his courage.  
  
"That's sweet of you Shippou, but Youko Kurama isn't going to harm me." Kagome said.  
  
'At least not in that way' Youko thought.  
  
He could feel Suichi blush at the comment.  
  
He moved forward and put his arms around her waist, so to anyone passing by, they looked like a family, except for the mother was human.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha broke into the clearing, leaping for Youko.  
  
Youko, with his reflexes, dodged the attack and kicked Inuyasha in the back, sending him sprawling till he slammed into a tree. (I love that move! ^^)  
  
Inuyasha got up, snarled, and then leaped again for Youko, but this time was stopped by a different force.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha came crashing to the ground, stopping his attack.  
  
Youko chuckled, amused at the sight of the hanyou eating dirt.  
  
Inuyasha growled and got up again, but only to end up on the dirt once again with another 'sit' from Kagome.  
  
"Why did you attack Youko?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Because your scent along is unbearable enough, mix it with his, and..." Inuyasha thought up quickly, but didn't get to finish his excuse for ending up in the ground again.  
  
"You're such a JERK Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him before turning around and marching toward the dojo.  
  
Youko smirked and chuckled once again. He noticed Shippou had jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
"Are you my new father?" Shippou asked him.  
  
Youko smirked. He looked in the direction Kagome walked in, then at Inuyasha before replying. "Yup." came his answer.  
  
Inuyasha leaped at his back, but Youko side stepped to dodge, but Inuyasha kept going forward into a tree.  
  
Shippou giggled.  
  
"I like you. Much better then Inuyasha. He hits me all the time." Shippou proclaimed.  
  
"BRAT!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"SIT!" They heard far off in the distance, as it seemed Kagome heard Inuyasha yell and knew who it was aimed at, and what would have happened.  
  
Youko smirked and stepped on Inuyasha's back in the dirt as he followed Kagome.  
  
Shippou giggled again at the hanyou's string of curses. "Now I have my family back! All Kagome needs to do is turn into a kitsune, and we'll really be a family!" Shippou said happily.  
  
'If Kagome is Shippou's son, then who is the real father?' Youko thought  
  
'Ask her!' Suichi thought  
  
'And if I don't want to know the answer?' Youko shot back, looking back towards the hanyou  
  
'Oh use your brain! A human and a inu youkai create a kitsune?' Suichi thought exasperated.  
  
'Seen weirder' Youko thought back.  
  
'I will then' Suichi said  
  
'What?' Youko thought as he felt himself lose grip on Youko, and felt himself changing back into Kurama.  
  
*****  
  
There, not such a big cliffie this time. Be happy! While you review, of course! ^___^  
  
The Hidden One 


	9. Jealously Arrises

I'd like to say thankx for all the reviews again! They make me happy.  
  
Yusuke: But this doesn't. SHE DON'T OWN ME OR ANY YYH OR IY CHARACTERS!  
  
Thankx so much, I feel miserable now.  
  
Yusuke: It's what I'm here to do  
  
I wonder where Kieko went?  
  
*****  
  
"Hi, guys! I'd like you to-" Kagome started to say, but then realized it was only Kurama behind her.  
  
"Hi Kurama!" Kagome said and hugged him. "Thank you for showing me your true form." she whispered to him so no one else heard it.  
  
"Your welcome." he whispered back.  
  
When the two broke apart, Miroku asked slyly, "Did something happen in the forest you'd like to tell us?"  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled and hit him over the head with her boomerang while Kagome and Kurama blushed.  
  
"Youko's my new father!" Shippou said happily from Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations, you two." Miroku said to Kagome and Kurama.  
  
"Miroku..." Sango growled and this time hit him upside the head with her fist, finally knocking the perverted monk out.  
  
"What's so bad about Youko being my father?" Shippou asked, getting teary eyed.  
  
"Nothing Shippou! Miroku was just being his perverted self." Kagome said softly to her kit, taking him off Kurama's shoulder to hold him. Only Kurama noticed Kagome's slight blush.  
  
"Uh, you guys?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes Sango?" Kagome answered.  
  
"Where is whats-his-name, uh, Hiei?" she asked.  
  
"Oh! We couldn't find him! I hope he's alright!" Kagome said, completely forgetting about the Kurama's friend.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he walked inside with a large bump on his head.  
  
Kurama tried really hard not to laugh, and succeeded in only giving a small smile.  
  
"Oh, Hiei are you alright?" Kagome asked and tried to tend to the bump.  
  
"He's fine, Kagome. Let him go sulk somewhere." Sango said.  
  
"Where is he?" Inuyasha yelled, coming into the dojo, while Hiei went back into his corner.  
  
"Who, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked  
  
"The bastard!" Inuyasha yelled again.  
  
"Go get a mirror and you'll find him." Yusuke called.  
  
This caused everyone to either laugh or chuckle except Inuyasha and Hiei.  
  
"I get to you next. Right now I have to deal with HIM!" Inuyasha yelled and again lunged for Kurama.  
  
"SIT BOY!" was heard all around the village, at least to those still up this late.  
  
"I think that we should head back to our time, we need you to meet someone, Kagome." Kurama said, realizing how late it was.  
  
"What? The wench just got back! She's not going anywhere! She has jewel shards to collect!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up from the floor.  
  
"Sit, Inuyasha. I'll come back. I always do." Kagome sighed and got up from her sitting position on the floor of the dojo. "I'm ready." Kagome said as she put her yellow backpack on her shoulders.  
  
"Can I come with?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know if you can get through the well... but why not?" Kagome said, and pulled her friend outside the door with her.  
  
Kurama and Inuyasha again locked gazes. Kurama smirked triumphantly and Inuyasha scowled.  
  
Kurama then followed the others who had already left the dojo.  
  
"Are you two competing over Kagome?" Miroku asked him.  
  
"What? No! Feh, who would want to fight over that wench?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Sure, Inuyasha." Miroku said wisely, nodding his head.  
  
"Feh, if you're not careful, you'll lose Sango to that one dressed in black." Inuyasha said smugly.  
  
"Hiei? I don't think so. Sango will stay loyal to me." Miroku said.  
  
"Loyal to a perverted monk who gropes her?" Inuyasha snorted and darted outside the follow them to the well.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out, but it was too late. Inuyasha was already too far away, even for his improved hearing.  
  
"You forgot Tetsusaiga." Miroku finished in a whisper, knowing even if he shouted, it wouldn't make a difference. He was left alone with a sleeping Shippou, to think about Sango.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome and Kurama were left when everyone else had already gone through the well. Kagome had given Sango her backpack, and she had gotten through. It seemed you needed to have something of Kagome's or have it have some relation to her, in order to travel through time.  
  
"Kurama, wait a second." Kagome said.  
  
"Yes?" he asked as he turned to her.  
  
"I-I never got to thank you for trusting me for telling me your story and for showing me your fox form." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Really, Kagome it's no prob-" he was cut off as Kagome lightly pressed her lips against his.  
  
Kurama stood shocked at her action.  
  
Kagome blushed a dark red, then hurried to jump into the well. But before she had made it very far, Kurama stopped her by holding her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome." he said softly, and she blushed a darker red.  
  
He then pulled her back to him, and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha arrived at the well just in time to see Kurama kiss Kagome. He saw red.  
  
"BITCH!" He yelled as he lunged at top speed in his demon form at Kagome.  
  
They quickly broke apart at his voice, but before Kurama could get in front of Kagome, Inuyasha had pushed her onto the ground, he on top of her.  
  
He pushed his fangs onto her mouth, drawing her blood before he was pulled off by a thorny whip.  
  
He turned to look at the bastard red head, but instead he saw a full demon kitsune snarling at him. (Youko!)  
  
"Youko!" He heard Kagome exclaim (see?)  
  
Inuyasha snarled. No one was going to take away his Kikyou.  
  
"SIT!" his Kikyou called, and he felt a tug at his neck. He looked down to see a rosary at his neck trying to pull him down to the ground.  
  
He saw Youko smirk as he suddenly grew taller, or else he was shrinking.  
  
BAM  
  
He felt the cold ground. He instantly leapt up and raised his claws.  
  
"BITCH!" he screamed and his Kikyou turned away, exposing only her shoulder as he struck.  
  
*****  
  
Wow, what a cliffie. Guess what? I just had a great idea for this Sango/Hiei pairing. A little tweaks here and I have a great idea! Oh, I almost forgot, REVIEW! ^^  
  
The Hidden One 


	10. Youko's Blood Rages

I can't keep away from this story! I just love writing this one.  
  
And for those confused ones, the demon Inuyasha sees Kikyou and Kagome as one person, as deep down Inuyasha the hanyou does as well. Simple minded he is, can not understand the difference of the people, though they share a soul. Depressing, it is.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome gasped at the pain. Both physical and emotional. He-He had struck her. After he had sworn to protect her. They had traveled together. They had fought together. They had sometimes fought each other, but they were still doing it together. Since her fifteenth birthday, most of her life had been at his side. And still he had betrayed her.  
  
"Ho-how could you, Inuyasha?" she asked, looking from her blood on her shoulder, to his claws, with the same blood.  
  
"Kagome, I-I" he didn't get time to finish as Youko lunged at him. The now hanyou, for he had changed back when he saw Kagome's blood, was now fighting a full fledged kitusne demon in a blood rage. Without Tetsusiaga. The odds weren't good.  
  
Especially since he had witnessed the incident, it seemed nothing was going to break the kitsune from the rage. Only Kagome could, and she was barely staying conscious from the blood loss.  
  
Inuyasha was trying hard to defend himself, but it wasn't working that well against the kitsune with the whip. Tetsusaiga was at the village, and he couldn't go get it for fear of Youko destroying it.  
  
The kitsune could see nothing but red. He couldn't even hear Kurama and Suichi inside yelling at him to stop. He could only see the replaying image of Inuyasha striking Kagome and her blood on his claws replaying over and over in his head.  
  
He struck again and again at the hanyou with his whip, most of the time hitting the hanyou accurately, as he had nothing to protect himself with. He saw his blood from his cuts, and was driven into a wilder rage, wanting to see the hanyou fall to his death, by his hands.  
  
Suddenly, the whip was pulled out of his hands, as a sword had wrapped around the whip and pulled. It was Hiei, Kurama's friend. The ex-thief. He had always approved of Hiei, as he had the right idea of becoming a thief. But now he was getting in the way of the hanyou's death. The hanyou who had hurt HIS Kagome.  
  
Youko growled, and began his fight with Hiei.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran and knelt by her friend's side.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked weakly.  
  
"We got worried when you two didn't come through the well, and though Inuyasha may have delayed you or something. Hiei and I came back to see what was happening." Sango said, providing an explanation.  
  
"Youko... Inuyasha..." Kagome said.  
  
"Hiei's fighting with Youko. I just saw Inuyasha head back into the forest." Sango said. "Don't move, Kagome. I'm going to go get Botan so she can heal you. I'll take just a second." Sango said, and ran back into the well, disappearing in the blue light.  
  
*****  
  
Youko punched Hiei hard in the head, which sent him flying across the clearing into some trees, as well as effectively knocking him out. Not seeing the hanyou, he turned back too Kagome, and knelt by her wounded shoulder.  
  
He growled again, as he remembered how she had got the wound, and who had caused it.  
  
He ripped the cloth away from the wound, and started licking the blood of it.  
  
Kagome took a sharp intake of breath as it hurt, yet it tickled at the same time.  
  
When Youko was done, he licked his lips, then took a seed out from his hair. He slipped it inside one of the four cuts, and caused it to grow.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome gasped in awe as the seed that Youko had put inside one of her cuts started to grow. It formed sort of a tough green plant bandage around her cuts.  
  
"Wow." she said in awe of the bondage that worked just as effectively as a cloth one. Yet it also healed her at the same time perventing an infection.  
  
"Thank you." she said as she hugged him.  
  
"No one hurts something of mine." Youko said, and kissed her.  
  
She blushed darkly as she returned the kiss.  
  
Kurama then took over and Youko transformed back into his human form.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
Kurama and Kagome broke apart, blushing furiously, when Sango and Botan announced their presence.  
  
"Where's Hiei?" Sango asked the pair.  
  
Kurama looked down at the ground guiltily. "Across the clearing unconscious." He muttered.  
  
"Oh." Sango said. "I'll go find him. Botan, why don't you come with me?" Sango asked.  
  
"Why? Oh. Of course!" Botan said as Sango nudged her with her elbow.  
  
This only caused Kagome and Kurama to blush more as the two girls started walking over to the other side of the clearing.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to our time." Kagome said and started to the well before she remembered someone.  
  
"Shippou!" she said. "He'll be so sad if he finds me gone!"  
  
"Let's go get him then." Kurama said, for he was fond of the little fox as much as Youko was.  
  
He picked Kagome up bridal style and ran off using his demon speed, which got them back to Kaede's hut much faster than them both walking would have.  
  
When they walked in, they found Miroku staring at the fire and a sleeping Shippou. Miroku didn't even look up, too deep in his thought to notice them. They quietly took Shippou from the hut, and left Miroku to his thoughts.  
  
When they were walking back to the well, Kurama asked Kagome a question. "What do you suppose he was thinking about?"  
  
"Probably Sango, or how to grope another woman." Kagome replied. "Most likely Sango, though. He never thinks when he gropes a woman. It's just a routine of some sort for him."  
  
"Has he ever groped you?" Kurama asked, anger rising.  
  
"Yes, but thankfully not as much as Sango. Inuyasha takes care of that for me." Kagome said, saying Inuyasha's name bitterly.  
  
Kurama felt his control slip slightly, but kept it in place. He wasn't going to let Youko out that easily, especially from that last incident.  
  
They arrived at the well and jumped through the time traveling device. "So what took you so long?" Yusuke asked as they appeared at the top.  
  
Kagome and Kurama didn't answer, Kagome's shoulder turned away so they didn't ask questions.  
  
"We were delayed." Kurama said finally.  
  
"By-" Yusuke started to ask, but was elbowed by Kieko, who had arrived looking for Yusuke.  
  
More blue light came from the well, and Botan, Sango, and Hiei on Kirara's transformed back appeared.  
  
"Sango, I think Hiei should go on my bed. You know where my room is, don't you?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango nodded and walked to the house, Kirara following her master.  
  
Suddenly, more blue light came from the well and Inuyasha came out of the well.  
  
When Kurama saw Inuyasha, he lost all control to Youko. He couldn't stop Youko's rage from escaped him, and he started transforming.  
  
"We have jewel shards to collect, wench! Get back to the Feudal Era!" Inuyasha yelled at her, but all she did was give him an icy stare, which took him aback, and say one word. "Sit."  
  
He hit the ground, and as soon as he got up (honor, please) Youko attacked him.  
  
"Youko!" Kagome said, but Youko didn't listen. But this time, Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga, and he could block his whip with the sword.  
  
Inuyasha finally decided to take the battle to a safer place, which was Feudal Era, so he wouldn't destroy anything, which would only make Kagome madder at him.  
  
He jumped through the well, closely followed by Youko, who was growling at him and was once again in a blood rage mode, seeing only red.  
  
Kagome followed the boys, not wanting Youko to get hurt or anything.  
  
"Woah." was all Yusuke said as the three of them disappeared through the well, having left Shippou in the well house, for he still hadn't woken up.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Botan asked as they all stared at the well.  
  
*****  
  
Sango stood watching over Hiei. No matter what she wanted, she still couldn't help being attracted to the silent demon. She of course, would never admit that to anyone. The two of them have shared many arguments together when no one was around, or when they were all asleep.  
  
She absent mindedly petted Kirara who was on her lap.  
  
Kirara suddenly jumped from Sango's lap, which surprised her, onto Hiei and licked his face.  
  
She jumped off him before his hand connected with her, back onto Sango's lap.  
  
"Awake?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll make that a sarcastic 'no'" Sango said, smirking.  
  
"Hn. You talk to much."  
  
"You don't talk enough."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Exactly my point." Sango said with a victorious air, thinking she had won this argument.  
  
"There wasn't one in the first place."  
  
"Yes there was."  
  
"Where?" Hiei asked, smirking.  
  
"I had showed it too you, but you're such a baka you missed it."  
  
"You're the baka. I didn't miss one. There wasn't one."  
  
"You just can't see it."  
  
"Because it isn't there."  
  
"You can't see it." "Because it isn't there."  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No there is not." Hiei said, smirking as her rage. He would never tell anyone this, but he secretly enjoyed their arguments.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a sadistic, cold-hearted, baka..." the list went on and on as Sango kept talking.  
  
Hiei's anger was growing at each word.  
  
"And someone who makes people wait for 20 minutes for them to wake up!" Sango finished.  
  
"You waited for me to wake up?" Hiei asked. Had she waited by his side for him to become conscious?  
  
"I-I... Well everyone waited." Sango said, trying to cover up.  
  
"Then why are you here, and no one else?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sango tried to think of a cover up, but all she could think of was how cute he was when he did that.  
  
Hiei mentally smirked as she read her thoughts.  
  
*Yes, he's quite handsome* Hiei said telepathically.  
  
Sango turned to him in anger, knowing it was him. He read her thoughts! Without her permission! That jerk...  
  
When she was walking toward him to smack him unconscious again, she tripped on an uneven floor board in the room, and fell forward.  
  
Hiei caught her as she fell toward him. So now he was holding her up, and her face was inches from his.  
  
"Clumsy baka." he whispered.  
  
"Cold-hearted jerk." she whispered back to him.  
  
They had, though, locked gazes and were staring into one another's eyes. Neither could break the spell, and Hiei lowered his head till their lips were touching.  
  
When they broke apart for air, Sango finally got back on her feet so Hiei was holding her up any longer. Sango stared at him, and whispered "That was my first kiss" Even Hiei had a hard time hearing it.  
  
Hiei than pulled her in for another kiss, and when they broke apart for a second time, he whispered back to her, "This was only my second."  
  
"Did I disappoint you?" Sango asked him.  
  
Hiei knew she was serious, and couldn't reply with one of his infamous 'hns' or even with a line to start one of their arguments.  
  
"I will be." Hiei said back.  
  
Sango smiled and kissed him again with more heat, and replied with as much.  
  
(Time to end the fluffy moment, I think. Srry!)  
  
Kirara mewed and both of the people in room looked at her, and saw that she was looking at the window. They then went over to the window to see what Sango's cat was looking at.  
  
Hiei realized it was Youko and Inuyasha fighting, and then they jumped in the well, along with Kagome soon after.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango said and jumped out the balcony, followed by Hiei.  
  
They both went rushing past the group into the well. Again, the group thought they were missing something important.  
  
"Anyone for some food?" Yusuke asked after Sango and Hiei disappeared into the well.  
  
A chorus of 'sures' solved it, and they left to go find something to eat.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha was defending himself as best as he could, but the kitsune was still faster, and barely managed to keep up with defending himself. He guessed he would take a chance, and switched to offense.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" (Is that it?) Inuyasha shouted and struck Youko.  
  
Youko, being the sly and clever demon he was, (hehehe) managed to avoid the attack and pin Inuyasha to the ground.  
  
Youko was just about to put the Death Seed (made that up, I think. Well, you know that seed that Kurama used during the dark tournament, when that demon threatened his human mother? He would say one word and he would explode? Yah, it's that one) inside Inuyasha, when Kagome came rushing up to them.  
  
"Youko! Are you alright?" Kagome asked, and pulled Youko off Inuyasha.  
  
The moment Kagome touched him and heard the concern for only HIM in her voice, he relaxed a little, and saw only a faint pink instead of the blood red.  
  
Kurama took this moment to take control again and transformed back into his human body.  
  
Inuyasha growled as Kagome asked how Youko was and not him! She was HIS. But yet, he seemed to be losing her to the fox...  
  
"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said calmly as she heard his growl.  
  
Kurama smirked slightly as the hanyou in a deep crater.  
  
"Kagome! Kurama! Inuyasha! Are you all alright?" Sango asked as she came running up to the three.  
  
"Hn. Can't you just see the obvious?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"Oh excuse me, Mr. Obvious I was trying to make sure my friend was ok."  
  
"Well look instead of talking."  
  
"Why can't I just ask her."  
  
"Why can't you just look?"  
  
"Ok, ok, you two. Let's go back to my time. I still have to find out who you guys want me to meet!" Kagome said, finally fed up with their argument.  
  
Sango and Hiei glared at each other, the five minutes before they came here totally forgotten, as they stalked back to the well.  
  
"Denial." Kagome said as they walked off.  
  
"Of what?" Kurama asked calmly.  
  
"Their love for each other."  
  
\"Maybe you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right. I always am."  
  
"No you're not, bitch. Kikyou is always right." Inuyasha said stupidly as he climbed out of his soon-to-be-'grave'.  
  
Kagome and Kurama glared coldly at him, and Kurama felt his control slipping again, but kept it in place.  
  
"Your bitch who wants to drag you to hell? The one who helps Naraku behind your back? The one who has to steal dead women's souls to stay alive? The one who has to live off her reincarnation's soul to stay alive? Is that the one?" Kurama asked, knowing the whole story, as Kagome had told him.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were bleeding red as he kept talking.  
  
"Inuyasha, you are a fool. Why don't you sit down? And maybe rest while you sit. Sitting is very calming. Especially when you sit in the right matter. Sitting down is good for your health. Why don't you try sitting down once and a while? You can go somewhere and just sit and sit and sit." Kagome said, and kept babbling on and on about sitting down, each time sending him further into the ground.  
  
"Kagome?" Kurama said, putting his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.  
  
"Yes? Would you like to sit down with me Kurama?" Kagome asked him innocently as she sent Inuyasha deeper into his 'grave'  
  
"He won't need Kikyou to go the hell if you keep going." Kurama said gentely.  
  
Kagome smirked and walked with him back toward the well. Her job was done for the moment.  
  
Miroku soon showed up at the clearing, after Kagome and Kurama disappeared into the well.  
  
"Hm. I thought I heard Lady Kagome's voice out here." he said aloud. "Hey, when did we get this endless pit?" Miroku asked, as he stopped and looked down over the edge of a gigantic crater in the earth.  
  
*****  
  
I'm done! A very long chapter! I pride myself in that. Maybe I should pair Miroku and Botan together! What do you think? I need to pair my favorite hentai with someone! Luckily he's the only one I know! Review! I took forever to finish this!  
  
The Hidden One 


	11. A Rescuer

I'm really sorry about the really fluffy moment between Sango and Hiei! I know it was so OOC, but I couldn't help but really push them in that direction! Won't happen again!  
  
Disclaimer: Go somewhere else  
  
*****  
  
When Kagome and Kurama arrived back at the well house, they noticed that Hiei and Sango were arguing again. Which didn't surprise them, except that no one else was there besides them. *That* was what surprised them.  
  
Kagome was just about to yell at the two to stop their arguing already, when Sango stomped up to Hiei and hit him over the head with her boomerang she still had on her back.  
  
"Do not mention that again!" Sango hissed at him.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Kagome whispered to Kurama, thinking he caught the subject with his demon hearing.  
  
Kurama shook his head to say he didn't know.  
  
Unfortunately for Kagome and Kurama, Hiei had noticed they were there, so he switched their argument to the minds, so they could fight telepathically.  
  
They could only see Hiei smirk and Sango grow angry, and then it was the other way around.  
  
*****  
  
*I know you enjoyed that moment. Don't deny it.* Hiei said while smirking.  
  
*What?! You didn't exactly hate it either* Sango said angrily, but now smirking as she had wiped the smirk off Hiei's face.  
  
*That doesn't mean I enjoyed it* Hiei said bitterly  
  
*Oh come on! The third time you were practically begging me!* Sango retorted, happy she was winning the argument.  
  
(By the way, they're talking about the fluffy moment in the last chapter ^^)  
  
Hiei glared at her, and Sango glared right back at him.  
  
"Ok, ok! Let's just go meet that person, shall we?" Kagome said, breaking up the glaring contest.  
  
"Hn. Fine. It's better than arguing with a baka." Hiei said.  
  
"I didn't realize you were arguing with yourself, Hiei." Sango said sweetly.  
  
Hiei growled at her. She just glared at him.  
  
"Let's change Sango's clothes first. You'll be out of place around here." Kagome said, pulling Sango away from Hiei.  
  
*****  
  
"So what was that about, Hiei?" Kurama asked him, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"None of your business, fox." Hiei retorted.  
  
"You could tell me anyway." Kurama said cooly.  
  
"And you could tell me why Youko is transforming so often?" Hiei said in the same manner.  
  
A slight blush came to Kurama's cheeks, but still kept his cool.  
  
"It's better than arguing with someone, then kissing them." Kurama said back to him.  
  
Hiei glared at him, but if you looked closely, his cheeks were a little redder.  
  
"You know nothing." Hiei said finally.  
  
"I know the basic parts. It's not hard to tell, since her scent is all over you." Kurama said, smirking.  
  
"And Kagome's isn't all over you?"  
  
This caused Kurama to stop smirking.  
  
"I was checking her wound. Of course her scent would get on me." Kurama said.  
  
Hiei smirked. "Don't deny it. Your mouth has nothing to do with her wound."  
  
Kurama blushed. "You can't deny it either." he said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
*****  
  
"Ok, so what happened between you and Hiei?" Kagome asked Sango as they reached her room.  
  
"What? Nothing! How could you suggest such a thing?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways." Kagome said a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Oh fine! But you have to tell me everything that happened between you and Kurama!" Sango said.  
  
"Oh fine! But you first." Kagome said, giving in.  
  
(When the girls are done telling each other)  
  
"How sweet!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yours is sweeter. I don't think Hiei would do anything like that." Sango sighed.  
  
Kagome smirked at her and Sango corrected herself. "Not that I'd want him to or anything!" she said quickly.  
  
Kagome just sat there with her smirk.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be getting changed?" Sango asked, changing the topic.  
  
"Oh yes!" Kagome said, throwing her into action, going into her closet and throwing clothes out.  
  
"I know just the thing!" Kagome said, as she pulled out a red tank top and black shorts.  
  
"You want me to wear that?" Sango asked undignified.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Kagome asked her puzzled.  
  
"Do all girls wear such... revealing clothes?" Sango asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yup. You'll have to get used to it too." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh fine." Sango said, taking the clothes.  
  
Sango quickly changed, while Kagome went searching for some more clothes in her closet.  
  
"I'll wear this." Kagome said and changed.  
  
Kagome was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. "Why couldn't I wear pants?" Sango asked her as they walked back outside.  
  
"Because I think you look better in shorts." Kagome said.  
  
*****  
  
"So where are we meeting this person?" Kagome asked Kurama as they reached the boys.  
  
"We have to go to Spirit World. We'll explain later." Kurama said as he saw Sango about to ask what Spirit World was, as he had already told Kagome about it during his life story.  
  
Kurama opened a portal, and Hiei and Sango stepped through.  
  
"Go ahead! Shippou's still in the well house!" Kagome said and started running to the well house.  
  
Kurama sighed, remembering the kit, and stepped through to end up in Koenma's office.  
  
"So where's the miko?" Koenma asked.  
  
"She forgot her kit, Shippou. She'll be here in a second." Kurama said, and looked back through the portal.  
  
But what he saw froze him.  
  
He saw a full demon Inuyasha slashing the portal, making it disappear. And he realized who he was after. Who wasn't in the room. Whom he had left at the well house to get her kit.  
  
His blood boiled. Youko was in a rage. Another blood rage. And he couldn't open another portal back to the Higurashi shrine. Youko was in a blood rage in Koenma's office with no way to get back to Kagome.  
  
*****  
  
"Place the spell or your kit dies." the full blooded demon Inuyasha threatened, holding Shippou in his claws.  
  
Kagome placed the spell, allowing no one to be able to transfer to the Shrine by a portal from anywhere.  
  
"Wh-what do you want?" Kagome asked him fearfully.  
  
"You. That is what I want. You. I will not let some fox take you." Inuyasha breathed into her ear.  
  
He picked her up and threw her into the well, leaving Shippou crying on the well house floor. His mother was going to be hurt.  
  
As he thought that, he remembered something his real father had taught him when he was younger, in case he ever needed his parents when he was in danger.  
  
Shippou still remembered how to use the kitsune spell. He took out a leaf and put it on his head. He took out some powder and sprinkled it around. Then he called with his all his heart and mind, "HELP!" he yelled.  
  
*****  
  
Youko was just about to kill Hiei, for he smelled a faint smell of Kagome on him, as Hiei had been near her recently.  
  
He was suddenly transported to the Higurashi Shrine, Shippou's spell stronger than Kagome's because she had placed the spell for him.  
  
Shippou's spell was a call for whatever parent he called upon. Since he considered Youko his father, he called his father to help his mother, Kagome. Before he couldn't use the spell, because it used to be that you called two parents at once, but Shippou had only cried for his father, as his mother was in trouble and not himself. It immediately transported Youko to where he was. (Confusing?)  
  
Youko saw the kit had been crying, and he got even angrier. The bastard was going to die for harming his mate-to-be, (yes, he thinks of her that way ^^) and now for upsetting his kit. The inu-youkai had dug his own grave. (Again ^^)  
  
Youko picked up Shippou, and jumped in the well, planning Inuyasha's death.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome started crying when she realized what Inuyasha had meant.  
  
She knew with the spell she was forced to place, Kurama would never get to her in time to save her, and she had used the last of her miko powers on the spell. She was in a very bad situation that she had no control over.  
  
And it was not looking better as Inuyasha stopped deep in the forest.  
  
"Soon you will be my bitch, and no one can take you away from me. Especially not that fox." Inuyasha said bitterly.  
  
When he put her down so she was laying with back to the ground, she started to crawl backwards away from him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her with a malicious smile as he jumped on her, pinned her legs down with his and her arms with one of his above her head.  
  
He started to press his mouth against hers, non too gently, either. She whimpered in pain as his fangs cut her lips. He only grinned more, and went wilder at the taste of her blood.  
  
He took both of his claws and started to cut the straps to her tank top.  
  
She managed to get her arms under him and tried to push him off her. It didn't work as well as she'd hoped. Though she did manage to get Inuyasha off her for a moment.  
  
"Youko! Help!" she yelled before Inuyasha covered her mouth with his claw.  
  
"Bitch! How dare you call for that fox! He can't save you now! And just so he never will, I'll mark you and you'll be mine forever!" Inuyasha said, laughing a cruel, hard laugh. He licked the spot where he was going to bite her, making her his till either died.  
  
*****  
  
Youko sped up faster as he heard Kagome's cry for help.  
  
He set Shippou down quickly, and raced as fast as he could to save HIS woman. (Sound familiar? Maybe, Kouga?)  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha raised his fangs, as to bite down the spot between her neck and shoulder, when he was thrown off her.  
  
Inuyasha howled in rage as he was so close to getting his object of desire, and then something blocking his way.  
  
"Youko!" Kagome said in relief, as she saw the fox move for Inuyasha's throat.  
  
It seemed Youko didn't hear her as he did a hand spring, for he missed his target as Inuyasha jumped in the air, out of reach for the moment.  
  
Inuyasha growled in anger as he heard the name and identified his attacker.  
  
Youko growled back. He knew this fight wouldn't end until the death of one of the fighters. And for Kagome's sake, it sure wouldn't be him dieing.  
  
*****  
  
Sango jumped behind Hiei as Youko turned to them.  
  
She gripped onto Hiei's shirt tighter as he saw Youko about to strike them down. She opened her eyes when she didn't feel the blow, and saw Hiei smirking at her with not a sight of Youko.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked Hiei as she let go of his shirt.  
  
"You got scared and grabbed onto my shirt." Hiei said, still smirking.  
  
"I meant what happened to Youko and Kagome!" Sango yelled at him.  
  
"He disappeared. I saw Inuyasha destroy the portal before Kagome got through. It threw him into a blood rage." Hiei said.  
  
Sango nodded her head, as Kagome had told her about the other times Youko went into a blood rage.  
  
"Now tell me, why did you jump behind me and not Koenma?" Hiei asked her, smirking once again.  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes. She knew what he was trying to do. Get her to say that she liked him out loud.  
  
"Because I wanted you to feel strong, even if you can't act like it." Sango said sweetly.  
  
Hiei than narrowed his eyes at her. "Why then, did you grab my shirt?"  
  
"More realistic." she said, not even flinching.  
  
Hiei smirked as he remembered he could read her mind and find out the truth. Sango noticed this, and hit him over the head.  
  
"They're fighting!" they both heard Koenma yell.  
  
They saw him watching his 'TV' screen, and on it was full blooded Inuyasha fighting Youko in a blood rage.  
  
Both rushed to the screen, Hiei to look at Inuyasha's weaknesses, and Sango to search for Kagome.  
  
"What are they doing? They look like they're going to kill each other." Koenma said  
  
"They are." Sango and Hiei said grimly at the same time.  
  
Koenma was too shocked to say anything.  
  
*****  
  
'Why did Youko leave me?' Shippou asked himself, as he was searching for his adopted father.  
  
Shippou came to a creek running though the woods. He stopped to get a drink, when he felt a presence behind him. Shippou turned around to see a dark green youkai with white fangs, and red eyes. (I think I always have youkai with red eyes. Weird)  
  
"A delicious snack." said the youkai behind him.  
  
Shippou did the only thing he could think of.  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
*****  
  
Kagome looked up and around, but didn't see Shippou. Surely Youko and Inuyasha must have heard it! Kagome thought, but didn't see either of them take notice of the cry. But then she remembered something her own mother had told her once. A mother always knows when her child is in danger.  
  
Kagome started running toward Shippou's cry. (She tied her tank top strings together, so her shirt wouldn't fall down)  
  
She ran into a stream where she saw a dark, ugly, green youkai with red eyes holding Shippou, and it was opening up it's mouth, as if to eat him.  
  
Kagome ran up to the youkai and kicked him in the stomach, making him drop Shippou and bend over in pain.  
  
"Don't"  
  
"Touch"  
  
"My"  
  
"Kit"  
  
With each word Kagome either punched or kicked the youkai somewhere. She finished with a kick in where it hurts a male person most. (Use your imagination!) She picked up Shippou and turned to stock off. Suddenly, pain burst through her back, as the youkai had struck her there with his claws.  
  
Kagome dropped Shippou. "Run, Shippou. Go find Youko. Go!" Kagome said to her kit before he ran away, looking back at his mother as he saw her being attacked by the youkai.  
  
'I won't lose my second mother!' Shippou thought to himself, and ran as fast as he could to Youko.  
  
*****  
  
"Bitch! How dare you strike me!" the youkai said, and was about to slit her throat.  
  
Suddenly a young woman stepped out of the shadows and with one hand, even though she wasn't touching the youkai, sent the youkai across the clearing running him into a tree. It instantly killed him as he broke his neck. (Use the Force! Sorry, couldn't help myself ^^)  
  
"If I had not come, and you had known what would happen, would you still save the kitsune?" the woman asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes. As long as Shippou would have survived." Kagome said.  
  
"Then you deserve to be stronger to protect and care for your kit, almost as you were his own mother." the woman said. "You are lucky, young miko. I am a Fate, and not many pass me by. You are one of few."  
  
Kagome was too shocked too say anything, and suddenly the 'Fate' was glowing red, and pointed her hands at her.  
  
'What is she doing?' Kagome asked herself frantically, as a beam of red light struck Kagome, the origin coming from the Fate's hands.  
  
*****  
  
Pocky! I'd like to thank Diana for Pocky! Pocky, pocky! I don't know what the heck it is, but thanks! Another long chapter! At least long in my opinion. Thank you to all reviewers! Till next chapter, good-bye!  
  
The Hidden One 


	12. Kitsune Control

"Youko! Kagome's in danger! She's being attacked by a youkai!" Shippou yelled as he came to the clearing where Inuyasha and Youko were having their death match.  
  
Youko snarled and grabbed Shippou from the ground before running toward Kagome's scent.  
  
He ran into the clearing, and didn't see the youkai. He relaxed and changed back into his human form. But then he immediately tensed, smelling even in his human form, Kagome's blood. Kurama though, put his foot down on Youko and stayed in his human form. He wasn't going to let Youko out. He had been let out too many times already.  
  
He then saw her, laying on the other side of the clearing. He ran toward her, Shippou still in his arms.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked as he knelt beside her. "Kagome?" he asked again.  
  
"Momma?" Shippou asked, standing on her stomach.  
  
"Kurama? Shippou?" Kagome asked weakly, trying to remove the bouncing kit from her stomach, who was now jumping in happiness that she was alright.  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome?" Kurama asked as he stood and offered her a hand.  
  
"I think so. It's just... did you see her?" Kagome asked as she took his hand.  
  
"See who?" Kurama asked as he pulled her up.  
  
"The... Fate..." Kagome asked slowly, looking around for the woman.  
  
"Uh, Kagome? What happened?" Kurama asked her.  
  
"Well, there was this youkai..." Kagome said, before Kurama interrupted her.  
  
"No, not that. This." Kurama said, showing Kagome her hand.  
  
"What? It's just my hand... with claws..." Kagome said, realizing what he was talking about.  
  
Kagome immediately put her hands on her head, and looked at looked at Kurama. She didn't feel her ears. Yet, she could clearly hear Shippou asking what was wrong. In fact, she could hear Kurama breathing. Yet one thing surprised her. She could hear Inuyasha running through the forest. But how could she hear these things so clearly yet have no ears?  
  
Then she watched Kurama slowly put his hand up toward the top of her head. She started purring as she felt a warm sensation flood her body.  
  
Kurama chuckled as he rubbed her ears. He took his hand away and she stopped purring.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" Shippou asked. He smelled it in her scent, but couldn't figure out what was wrong.  
  
Kagome smiling and knelt before him.  
  
"Shippou, I think I turned into a kitsune." Kagome said.  
  
Shippou hugged her. "Now I have a real family again! I kitsune mommy and daddy!" he squealed.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha stopped at the edge of the clearing. What he saw turned him hanyou again. There was a beautiful woman kitsune with Shippou and the bastard Kurama standing beside them.  
  
The woman kitsune resembled Kagome. She had the same length of hair, yet with silver tips and no bangs. The same went for the ears on top of her head. Black with silver tips. The same cerulean blue eyes as Kagome, yet again with silver flecks. He smelled her scent, and to his surprise, it was Kagome. Turned kitsune.  
  
He was about to make his presence known, when he heard Kagome speak.  
  
"Shippou, I think I turned into a kitsune." she said.  
  
Shippou ran into her arms and said something that made his blood boil. "Now I have a real family again! A kitsune mommy and daddy!"  
  
He saw Kagome and Kurama blush, which made him even angrier. They didn't even deny it.  
  
"Feh. They may look like kitsunes, but they're sorry excuses for them." Inuyasha said as he stepped into the clearing. He was mad enough to turn into a demon, yes, but fortunately for the trees in the clearing, had found Tetsusaiga on his way here, so he wasn't going to start a battle in a blind rage. Which of course, would destroy that part of his forest.  
  
"Inuyasha. Is that how you treat someone who you tried to rape?" Kagome asked coldly, surprising Shippou, Kurama, and even Inuyasha at the harshness of it.  
  
"You lie, bitch. Why would I try to rape YOU?" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"I do not lie, Inuyasha. Here comes your walking corpse. Let her take you to hell. I no longer care." Kagome said in the same voice, walking away with Shippou in her arms and Kurama behind her.  
  
"What did you call Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked, jumping in front of her.  
  
"A walking corpse. That is what she is, isn't it?" Kagome asked unfazed.  
  
Inuyasha raised his claws to strike her, but Kagome grabbed his wrist before he could finish the swipe.  
  
"You would strike me twice in one night. Inuyasha, you betrayed me. And everyone in our group. You would strike us the minute we try and tell you the truth. Do not face me again unless with an apology." Kagome said emotionlessly.  
  
"Feh. I don't owe you or anyone else one, bitch." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I am not Kikyou, Inuyasha." Kagome said, walking away, followed by Kurama and Shippou.  
  
By the time Inuyasha figured out that Kagome said he had called Kikyou a bitch, they were gone from the clearing, and Kikyou had appeared with her soul stealers.  
  
"Inuyasha. Are you still thinking of my reincarnate?" Kikyou asked in her dead voice. (Hmm... I wonder how that could be...)  
  
"Wha?" Inuyasha said, Kikyou breaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"You were thinking of HER weren't you?" Kikyou asked him.  
  
"Who? Sango? Kaede? Ka... Oh." Inuyasha asked, before realizing of who she was talking about.  
  
"No, I wasn't." Inuyasha replied quickly, obviously lieing.  
  
"Inuyasha, she is a copy. I am the original, remember? You said it yourself." Kikyou said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha said before rushing off. When he got to a stream, he looked at his reflection. He then remembered all the times he had compared Kagome and Kikyou. Always saying Kikyou was better. He now understood why she went home in anger. He had hurt her. His job was to protect her. He was the one who had caused her pain, emotionally, and now physically with striking her shoulder. How could he?  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped as he realized he was her biggest tormentor. He then decided right then to leave. After he apologized to her, of course.  
  
He ran quickly the well. He hesitated, but then jumped in. Only he didn't smell Kikyou in the clearing, watching him. She immediately decided to take care of her 'copy' once and for all.  
  
"He then, can only see me." she whispered before leaving to prepare. *****  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha called as he headed into her room.  
  
She wasn't here, he realized. He sniffed around and found out that Shippou, Kurama, and Kagome had come here, but didn't stay. They seemed to have walked down the street.  
  
Inuyasha followed their scents. No one was on the street, as once again in was midnight. It was easier for him to follow their scents with no one recently gone over them.  
  
*****  
  
"Shoot..... shoot......shoot....." Kurama was calling out, dodging arrows that Kagome was shooting.  
  
Kagome was panting. She had been shooting arrow after arrow for what seemed like hours. And they weren't even made of wood. Too work on both her skill and her control, Kurama had ordered her to call up a bow and arrow. Made from ice. They had soon discovered she could control ice, like Kurama plants and Shippou fire. She had shot ice arrow after ice arrow at Kurama, who had dodged every one of them. But conjuring up the bow, and then many arrows, had taken a toll on her strength.  
  
Kurama finally let her stop.  
  
"Ok, you can stop now. I did this to wear down your strength. Now you can learn to control it much easier. Shall we begin?" he asked as he sat down next to where she was standing.  
  
"Can't it end already?" Kagome panted and massaged her arms.  
  
Kurama smiled. "No, I'm afraid this is only the beginning." he said.  
  
Kagome groaned, but sat down beside Kurama.  
  
"Can I join?" Shippou asked as he sat on Kagome's lap.  
  
"Sure. You just can't sit there." Kurama said and removed Shippou from Kagome's lap.  
  
"Ok, now close your eyes and calm yourselves." he instructed.  
  
Shippou sat still and calmed himself, but Kagome kept fidgeting. (No, I didn't mix up the names ^^)  
  
"Kagome, is something bothering you?" Kurama asked her as after 5 minutes she still hadn't calmed herself.  
  
"No, it's just like I can't get calm." she whined. "Take a couple deep breathes, and try to rid yourself of all thoughts. You too Shippou." Kurama said.  
  
After a few more minutes, Kagome was finally able to calm herself.  
  
"Ok, now reach deep inside yourself for your power. It should feel warm and comforting." Kurama now instructed.  
  
Kagome's power immediately surfaced, and she glowed silver, and so did the air around her. After a few more seconds, Shippou glowed a red like Kagome.  
  
"Now imagine pulling that power inside of you, but only a small part. Maybe like your head, a finger, or maybe even your nose." Kurama said, and that caused Shippou to giggle, he but didn't lose his concentration.  
  
Kagome's silver glow slowly diminished from Kurama's vision, and soon only her finger tips glowed silver.  
  
Shippou's red, however, didn't seem to want to stay inside of him. Every time a little red stayed inside, as soon as he brought another piece in, the first piece left.  
  
"That is good for today. Good job Kagome. You did well for your first time. Shippou, you did awesome too. You'll be even stronger than Inuyasha at this rate." Kurama congratulated as he stood up and helped Kagome up. Shippou glowed at the praise, though it was short lived.  
  
"Feh. Don't count on it Flower Boy." Inuyasha said as he appeared with them.  
  
"Shippou was soon gnawing on Inuyasha's ears. "Don't insult Kurama!" he said.  
  
"Feh. I'll do as I like." Inuyasha said before throwing Shippou off his head.  
  
"Is there a reason you're here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked coldly, as she caught Shippou before he hit the ground.  
  
"Of course there's a reason wen- I mean Kagome." Inuyasha said, and straightened himself.  
  
"Go on." Kagome said.  
  
"I, well, I guess I came to apologize for these last two years (They've been searching for these jewel shards for two years) and I'm sorry for calling you names and not allowing you to go home." he said.  
  
"And?" Kagome prodded.  
  
"And for comparing you to Kikyou all the time." "And?"  
  
"And for hitting Shippou."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And for, uh, calling you weak?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
Kagome just smiled and hugged him. "I forgive you." she said. Inuyasha sighed in relief at that.  
  
"Friends?" she asked when she broke away. She stuck out her hand.  
  
"Friends." Inuyasha said and smiled, shaking her hand.  
  
*****  
  
Ok, I got a little Inu/Kag fluff, yet Kurama isn't out of the picture folks! I didn't want Inu to seem like himself and mess up the whole scene, so he may seem OOC.  
  
Inu: Hey!  
  
Kagome: You have to admit, it's true though. Review, peeps. They make HO so happy.  
  
Inu: Look, I thought of something! Maybe HO is half of a hoho!  
  
HO: You people mock me! How rude!  
  
The Hidden One 


	13. Forgive and Forget?

Kurama was still wary of Inuyasha, however. He was not as easy to forgive as Kagome. Especially after all he'd done. How could Kagome forgive him that easily?  
  
As if sensing his wariness, Kagome turned to Kurama. She smiled at him, and in her look she seemed to say, I'll explain later.  
  
"Uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't really know myself. Kurama?" Kagome asked, turning back to Kurama.  
  
"Genkai's shrine. She was Yusuke's teacher. I was thinking she could teach you things I could not. But I think we might have to wait till tomorrow morning." Kurama explained.  
  
"Tomorrow morning shouldn't be too far off." Kagome said. "But for now I think we should rest somewhere." she said as she saw Shippou yawn.  
  
"But why? I'm not ti-" Shippou had to pause there as he gave another yawn.  
  
"I'm sure you're not tired. But we should rest anyway." Kagome laughed and jumped into a tree.  
  
Inuyasha jumped into a tree next to her, but Kurama jumped into a tree branch right above Kagome.  
  
He watched as Kagome and Shippou in her lap immediately fell asleep, but then looked over at Inuyasha who was watching him. Kurama then pretended to fall asleep, but he still watched the hanyou through half closed eyes.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Kagome had forgiven him, yet it seemed the flower boy still had grudges. He couldn't blame him, though. He didn't exactly like the red head when he didn't do all those things to Kagome.  
  
He fell asleep, knowing full well that Kurama was watching him. But not really caring.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Kurama, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou woke up to a loud bang.  
  
Inuyasha fell out of his tree with a thump, Kurama pulled out his rose whip, and Kagome held onto Shippou and stood in attack position.  
  
"What do you demons want?" they heard from below.  
  
Kurama sighed in relief.  
  
"Genkai! It's me!" Kurama yelled, and jumped down from his branch, landing much more gracefully then Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he got up.  
  
"Ah, Kurama. What are you doing here?" the older woman known as Genkai asked.  
  
"I came to see if you would accept another student." Kurama said, bowing.  
  
"Nope. I'm done teaching." she said.  
  
Kagome and Shippou jumped down.  
  
"And who are these kitsunes and.... dog?" Genkai asked.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the name, but stayed standing where he was.  
  
"I am Kagome and this is Shippou. That is Inuyasha." Kagome introduced, and bowed.  
  
"Feh." was all Inuyasha said.  
  
"Let me guess, you wanted me to teach Inuyasha?" Genkai asked.  
  
"No, actually. It was Kagome I was hoping you would teach." Kurama said while Inuyasha mumbled something about 'not needing any stupid teaching' and 'stupid old hags think I need teaching'.  
  
"Hm. I guess I'll think about it. As long as it has nothing to do with Yusuke's twin over there." Genkai said and started going back to her shrine.  
  
"Follow me." she said.  
  
"I'm nothing like that weak human!" Inuyasha yelled indignantly.  
  
"More alike than you think." Kurama muttered under his breath, but Kagome still heard it and giggled.  
  
The group then followed Genkai to her shrine, seeming to be recovered from Genkai's spirit blast that she shot at them.  
  
*****  
  
Inside, they found everyone from both times there. Except Miroku and Kaede, who were still back in the Feudal Era.  
  
"What are you doing here, dimwit?" Genkai asked Yusuke. "Hmph. There's nothing else to do, grandma. Since Kurama and Kagome disappeared from Koenma's office. But I see you found them." Yusuke replied.  
  
When the group saw Inuyasha, though, Sango drew her boomerang from her back, Hiei his sword, Yusuke powered up his spirit gun, and Kuwabara just stood there.  
  
"It's ok, guys. Put away your weapons. Inuyasha broke up with Kikyou." Kagome said, as Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga, ready to fight for his life.  
  
Everyone slowly put their weapons away. It seemed Sango and Hiei had left Koenma's office to search for them also. Keiko had gone home, but Botan was there.  
  
"So why did you guys come here?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"Kurama wanted to see if Genkai-sama would train me." Kagome replied.  
  
"You could find millions of better teachers than her, Kagome." Yusuke commented.  
  
"And you could find millions of better students then you." Genkai said.  
  
Kagome smiled. Behind the arguing, she knew both Genkai and Yusuke shared a special bond. Just like... Kagome shook her head. She was probably wrong. Just like she thought that Inuyasha and she had shared a special bond. How naive she had been, she saw as she reflected back on the pass two years.  
  
"So are you going to teach Kagome?" Sango asked Genkai.  
  
"That is for me to decide." Genkai said as she sipped her tea.  
  
"I know that! But you could tell us your decision." Sango said.  
  
"That is for me to decide." Genkai repeated.  
  
"Grr!" Sango said and stomped outside, obviously angry.  
  
Hiei mentally smirked. It was so easy to make the ningen mad.  
  
"Why don't you go calm her down, Hiei?" Kurama joked.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said, glaring at the kitsune.  
  
"Oh stop teasing him, Kurama!" Kagome said, playfully punching his arm.  
  
"AHH!" Everyone heard Sango scream from outside.  
  
They all rushed to see ten demons outside surrounding Sango, who seemed to be bleeding at the arm. Her boomerang lay on the ground, covered in both demon blood and her own blood dripping from her arm.  
  
She pulled out a dagger she had hidden in her pocket. It was a very weak defense, but her right arm was useless, and she couldn't throw her boomerang with her left arm.  
  
A demon moved in, and she dodged the attack and made a cut in the arm. But it wasn't fatal, and the cut would heal in a few hours.  
  
"You are nothing but a puny ningen. You may have defeated a few of our clan, but you will die and so will the old hag." the demon that she had cut said.  
  
Kurama and Kagome could tell Hiei went boiling mad at that statement. He unsheathed his sword, and disappeared. He then reappeared next to Sango and sheathed his sword. The ten demons fell apart into pieces.  
  
"I didn't need your help." Sango bit out, putting her dagger back in her pocket.  
  
"Ungrateful wench."  
  
"Arrogant bastard."  
  
"Ok, ok! Sango's wounded. You can continue your fight later." Kagome said to the pair.  
  
"I'm fine, Kagome. It's just a little scratch." Sango said.  
  
"Um hm. That's why you're holding it like that." Kagome nodded.  
  
Sango glared at her. "I'm fine." she growled.  
  
"No, you're not." Hiei argued.  
  
Sango turned her glare too him.  
  
He scowled, then tried to knock her unconscious. She smirked at him as she caught his hand.  
  
But, he surprised her as he swept his foot behind her, effectively tripping her. She fell to the ground, landing on her right arm. She let out a strained scream as she passed out from the pain.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama scolded. "Did you have to do that?" Kurama then helped Kagome carry Sango back to Genkai's temple.  
  
"They were coming to kill you." Yusuke said to Genkai.  
  
"I know." was all Genkai said before following Kurama and Kagome.  
  
Yusuke quickly followed them, not wanting to be the one who was left to clean up the mess of bodies.  
  
Soon everyone left but Hiei, leaving him to clean up the mess. He glared at the temple were everyone was located.  
  
Hiei quickly just burned the 10 bodies to ashes, leaving them to blow away in the wind.  
  
He was about to head back to the temple, when he saw some lumps near the edge of the forest.  
  
He soon realized they were bodies, cut in half by Sango's boomerang. His eyes slightly widened as he saw how many more there were. He guessed more than twenty more demons were littered around the clearing.  
  
He walked among them and burned them all. He soon found Sango's katana. It was red with demon blood. He picked it up, and spun it around. It was a light sword, but deadly sharp. Excellently made. He walked back to her boomerang, and carried both back to a stream in the forest.  
  
Hiei cleaned off the sword first, running it under the water. He watched the blood drift away in the stream. He wiped off a spot of blood that wasn't coming off, and slightly sliced himself. He didn't flinch, only watch his blood wash away down the stream.  
  
He took the sword out of the water, and wiped it off on a patch of grass.  
  
He then took her boomerang, and dipped in the water. He grudgingly admitted it was pretty heavy. When it was clean, he took a rag he used to clean his own sword, and wiped it off.  
  
He then took both weapons and used his speed to reach Genkai's temple. He sensed which room Sango was in, and feeling no other presences, jumped into the open window and laid the weapons next to her bed.  
  
*****  
  
Sango woke up a few hours later. The first thing she noticed, was that her boomerang and katana were cleaned and laying next to her.  
  
She tried to sit up, but winced when her arm started throbbing.  
  
"Stupid wench. You're hurt." Hiei said emotionlessly.  
  
"Thanks so much for sounding so concerned." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Did you clean my weapons?" Sango asked him curious.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Somehow I was expecting that." she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
She sat up, despite the ache in her arm. The bed's covers fell away, revealing the top part of her body. She blushed as she realized the only thing she had on were bandages going around her arms and from her shoulder to her side.  
  
She saw Hiei blush as well, and he looked away. She blushed a deeper red and pulled the covers to hide herself.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked, as she opened the door to see a blushing Hiei and Sango, Sango clutching the covers to her chest.  
  
Kagome started laughing as she realized what happened.  
  
"It's not funny, Kagome!" Sango yelled at her. But Kagome didn't listen and just kept on laughing.  
  
When Kagome finally calmed down, she turned to Hiei. "I need to change Sango's bandages."  
  
"Hn." was all he said.  
  
"She means leave, baka!" Sango yelled at him.  
  
Hiei glared at her before disappearing out the window.  
  
"What is it with him and windows?" Sango muttered.  
  
Kagome only smiled and started to change Sango's bandages.  
  
"Hey! When did you turn into a demon?" Sango asked, just realizing that Kagome had a tail, ears, and fangs.  
  
"Where's the demon?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked, opening the door and jumping inside. They looked over at Sango and saw her without the bandages on her chest. They started staring. "Hentais!" Sango yelled at them and covered herself.  
  
Kagome punched both guys unconscious and shoved them out of the room.  
  
Kagome quickly finished the job of changing Sango's bandages. She helped Sango get dressed in a spare miko outfit. It was a white haori and dark green hakamas. Kagome had also changed into a white haori and black hakamas. The hakamas had a hole for her tail to poke though.  
  
"Hm, let me see. Black hair, silver ends. Black ears, silver tips. Black tail, silver tip. I'd say you were an ice kitsune." Sango said, looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled showing her fangs. "That's what Kurama told me."  
  
"An odd combination." Sango said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"And ice kitsune plus a plant kitsune equals a fire kitsune?" Sango thought outloud.  
  
"Are you suggesting something?" Kagome said, eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Nothing nobody already knows." Sango smirked, and walked out the door with a fuming Kagome behind her.  
  
They ran into a chuckling Kurama, who had been walking past the door at the time and heard what Sango said.  
  
This only served to make Kagome madder. "So you think so too?"  
  
"That you and I are mates, or that we're parents to a kitsune?" Kurama asked.  
  
Kagome stomped off fuming. "I'm no ones mate!" she yelled at the pair.  
  
"Not yet!" Sango yelled back at her.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled, running after the girl who started running away when Kagome started chasing her.  
  
Kurama was still laughing. Youko was smirking, but Suichi was blushing at the comment.  
  
When the pair ran past him, he grabbed Kagome around the waist, stopping her from chasing Sango.  
  
"Let go, Kurama! I have to kill her!" Kagome growled, fighting his hold. Kurama smiled, and kissed her, making her stop fighting him, and shutting her up.  
  
"Get a room, you two!" Sango yelled at the pair, laughing.  
  
The couple broke apart, both blushing.  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Kurama said, surprising Sango out of her laughter.  
  
Kagome looked at Kurama in surprise, and saw his eyes flash gold. She smiled as Kurama dragged her back into a room.  
  
When they shut the door, Kurama and Kagome started laughing at Sango's expression. She had stood there with her jaw dropped, looking at the pair in surprise.  
  
"You're attracting flies, wench." They heard Hiei say.  
  
They quieted down to listen to the pair outside the door.  
  
"So is your smell." Sango retorted.  
  
"Weak ningen."  
  
"Arrogant jerk."  
  
"At least I know how to use a sword."  
  
"So do I!" Sango said.  
  
They heard Hiei snort.  
  
"You saw my katana! I used it against those thirty demons!" she defended.  
  
"You call that using a katana?"  
  
"Well since your so good at this, why don't you show me."  
  
"Hn. Waste of my time."  
  
"You don't think you can teach." Sango laughed.  
  
"What?!" Hiei growled.  
  
"You don't think you could teach a weak ningen like me a few sword techniques!" Sango taunted. Kagome started to giggle at Sango's tactic.  
  
Kurama told her to keep quiet.  
  
"Hn. Fine. We start tomorrow." Hiei said grudgingly.  
  
Sango seemed to loose herself in happiness. "Thank you!" she said, throwing her arms around Hiei and hugging the surprised fire apparition.  
  
When Sango realized what she was doing, she let go of Hiei, her face red as a tomato. She coughed and looked away, not noticing Hiei's slightly pinker cheeks.  
  
"Wench." Hiei muttered, trying to cover his embarrassment.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Ningen."  
  
"Youkai."  
  
"Weak."  
  
"Arrogant." as they were insulting each other, their faces kept getting closer and closer until they were centimeters apart.  
  
Sango realized how close Hiei's face was too hers and her face started getting redder.  
  
Hiei then did something that surprised them both. He kissed her. He was even more surprised when she responded.  
  
"Get a room you two." Kagome said, mimicking Sango and standing in the doorway with Kurama smirking next to her.  
  
They two immediately broke apart. "Kagome!" Sango yelled and started chasing the laughing ice kitsune around.  
  
Hiei avoided all eye contact with Kurama, who was still smirking in the doorway.  
  
"Get back here Kagome and let me kill you!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Now who's getting a mate?" Kagome yelled back over her shoulder, still laughing.  
  
Hiei and Kurama saw a laughing Kagome pass them, followed closely by a tomato red Sango. "Strange how she didn't deny it." Kurama said to Hiei.  
  
Hiei glared at the fox. "Hn."  
  
The pair ran by once again, and Kurama stopped Sango by holding her left shoulder.  
  
Immediately he let go as Hiei's sword was at his neck. Kurama was still smirking, though.  
  
Sango gave Hiei a puzzled look. That was until Kagome spoke. "When's the marriage?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled, and resumed the chase.  
  
"Obviously you care for her as well." Kurama said to Hiei, as the sword was gone from his neck.  
  
Hiei glared at the fox but said nothing.  
  
"I suggest you tell her how you feel before the monk tries anything." Kurama said, and pulled Kagome into the room, closing the door. Sango came right next the door, stopping just before hitting it.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said, then started walking away.  
  
"Jerk." Sango muttered.  
  
"Bitch." he said, hearing her.  
  
"Oh knock it off already! Everyone already knows you like each other!" Kagome yelled from inside the safety of the room.  
  
"The moment Kurama isn't there to save you, you're dead, Kagome!" Sango yelled through the door, and walked away.  
  
Kagome pouted inside the room. "You don't always save me." she said.  
  
Kurama smiled. He lightly kissed her. "I'm wondering..."  
  
"Hm?" she asked him.  
  
"What do you look like as an actual fox? You have your form right now, but there was an actual fox form." Kurama said.  
  
"You mean like Sesshoumaru's big dog?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose." Kurama said. "How do I change into that form?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Concentrate on an actual fox, and put some spirit energy into it." Kurama said.  
  
"Uh, ok." Kagome said, and thought of an actual fox.  
  
After a few minutes, a light glowed in the room, coming from Kagome. When the light disappeared, a fox five times the normal size stood there, and seemed to be just slightly bigger than Kirara. It was an almost opposite of her demon form. She was a silver fox with black tipped ears and tail. She also had black paws.  
  
When he saw her, he too changed into his fox form, for now he felt the power that he could do so. He was slightly larger than her, and had nine tails instead of her six. He was also blue, instead of silver.  
  
They realized that with all that went on today, it was already sunset.  
  
*Staying like this, tonight?* Kurama asked in her mind.  
  
*Yup. I like this form. I didn't know you were a telepathic* Kagome replied.  
  
*Usually, I'm not. But with this form, we can communicate with our minds* Kurama explained.  
  
*I see* Kagome said, yawning.  
  
Kurama jumped up on the bed, and curled into a ball, his tail touching his nose.  
  
Kagome jumped up also, and moved his tail and curled up next to him. He licked her cheek before both of them fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Kagome got up and stretched. She jumped off the bed and walked out the door, leaving a sleeping Youko behind.  
  
"Gotcha!" Sango said, and trapped the fox under a box.  
  
Kagome growled. Sango laughed evilly. "I saw you in your fox form with Kurama. Why do you think the door was open?"  
  
Kagome pawed the box. The only problem was, Sango was sitting on the box.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would stop sitting on my mate." Youko said. He had changed back into his demon form.  
  
"Make me." Sango said defiantly.  
  
Youko glared at her.  
  
Kagome then had an idea, and changed her form. She was really cramped under the box, so she shredded the box. She only wasn't expecting Sango to come crashing down on her.  
  
"Where's Hiei when you need him?" Kagome gasped.  
  
Sango glared at her.  
  
"Why would that baka be here?" Sango said.  
  
"Because you're starting training today." Hiei said, suddenly appearing in front of her. Sango fell back in surprise at his sudden appearance and Kagome took the chance to stand up.  
  
"Who's training?" Shippou asked, bounding into Kagome's arms. Botan came running after him.  
  
"I had hoped you'd forgotten." Sango muttered.  
  
"Hn. I don't easily forget like ningens." Hiei said.  
  
Sango glared at him, but said nothing and followed Hiei outside to train.  
  
*****  
  
And to all the questions I know will pop up about Hiei training Sango, here's the deal:  
  
Hiei wants to prove humans are weak.  
  
Make sense? Does to me.  
  
Yusuke: Then again, your mind works in wacky ways. When it works at all.  
  
HO: I resent that!  
  
The Hidden One 


End file.
